Spying on Cahills
by urnotspecial
Summary: Amy and Dan have a new Madrigal mission, to spy on other Cahills. No, this is not an Amy/Dan story...that's just nasty. Dan is assigned to watch the Holt twins and Amy has to watch over Ian.
1. New Mission

Dan's POV

I quickly entered the Madrigal stronghold, without being seen. I knew if someone saw me, especially if it was someone from the other branches, our "secret hiding place" wouldn't be so "secret" anymore.

When I entered inside, my sister was already there. Goody-goody much?

"Dweeb. You're late." I rolled my eyes. Amy seriously has to find something else better to call me 'cause that's getting old.

I was only thirty minutes late because there was this FAWESOME ninja convention in Japan. It's not really easy to just take a private plane and arrive here when I was alerted for this "important" meeting two hours ago.

Uncle Fiske walked in the meeting room with a whole bunch of papers.

"JUST GET THE MEETING OVER WITH OLD MAN." I was really anxious to go back to the ninja convention so I could get these cool swords for my collection.

"D-dan!" I looked at Amy. "But there's this ninja convention in Japan…please let me leave." I was begging with my cutest face, give me a break.

"No one is leaving until they're given their assignments." Honestly, the old man really needs to find someone else to replace me; I can't do these missions anymore.

Once, he assigned me to go to this "harmless zoo" and then I ended up running for my life from these Lucians who were in a room filled with these poison weapons with a whole bunch of king cobras in the room, but the good side of that mission was that I got one of those awesome mini poison-dart guns which I hid from Amy and Nellie.

"NONONONO I am not doing another mission! ...Just let me go back to Japan-"but I was interrupted by Fiske.

"Our new goal for this meeting is how we can become close in contact with people from the branches. Each person sitting will be assigned to a specific person to observe and befriend."

"Dan, you will spy on Reagan Holt, along with her sister, Madison. Amy, you will be assigned to Ian Ka-"

"WHAT?" I was screaming so un-ninja like because of my shock. There's no way I'm watching a couple girls, but I'm kinda lucky I don't have to babysit a Cobra…but my sister? Amy will obviously fail her mission when she starts falling for that stupid Cobra again.

Amy's POV

"N-no. Please Uncle F-fiske. And sit down Dan!" but Uncle Fiske ignored me and continued to read his list.

Why do I have to get that Cobra? Dan has it easy, even if he has two people to watch, but I'm watching Ian! That's much harder.

"What is said is done. Each of you will be given a disguise." Disguise? To hide my identity? I didn't really like the idea, but if it will hide me from Ian- I mean the Cobra from knowing who I am, I'm kind of OK with it.

"Each one of you may proceed into the makeup room and begin your disguises and no complaints will be heard when all of you are finished."

I slowly went inside a huge room full of mirrors, clothes, makeup, and wigs. I looked at the room with disgust, this place was…ugh.

I looked at the seat nearest me and saw my name. I sat down and a dark-haired woman walked over to me. "Are you Amy? I'm Kellie, and I'll be giving you your new makeover." She had the weirdest smile, which was starting to creep me out.

**This is my first fan fiction (yeah, I know there's a lot of mistakes)…so I hope it's OK :|**

**Please tell me what you think of it, but If a lot of people hate it…I won't continue it if you hate it so much. T-T**

**~urnotspecial~**


	2. Hair and Wigs

Nellie POV

I was sitting next to Amy when Dan rushed inside the Madrigal meeting room. I rolled my eyes. Classic Dan.

When Fiske finally started the meeting and Dan started shouting…someone has to teach that little dude some manners, but that "someone" may be me.

"Dan, you will spy on Reagan Holt, along with her sister, Madison." Wow. The Holts…Dan might've been happy that he'll see Hamilton, but watching girls wasn't exactly a smart assignment for Dan.

"Amy, you will be assigned to Ian Ka-" "WHAT?" Seriously, Dan has to stop interrupting.

Amy…assigned to watch that Kabra kid. Something tells me she definitely can't do that. I mean, after she started training in the Madrigal stronghold, I noticed that she was never focused. She would always have that depressing look in her face, and I'm pretty sure she's thinking about Ian Kabra.

Fiske was always surprising me. He makes wise decisions, but this time I don't think his old mind is functioning correctly. The kiddos should be with people that will make it easy for them, like Dan with Hamilton, but I wasn't completely surprised yet.

"Nellie, you will be watching Alistair Oh." I glared at him. "Excuse me…sir, can you repeat that? There's something wrong with me, I thought you just said that old man from the Ekats."

"Nellie, I think your ears are fine. Your ears had heard correctly and I think you will do well spying on the 'old man.'" I opened my mouth to beg him like Amy and Dan, but I'm not that immature, so I quickly returned to silent mode and Fiske continued on his assignments.

"Each of you will be given a disguise. Each one of you may proceed into the makeup room and begin your disguises and no complaints will be heard when all of you are finished." Immediately, I looked at Fiske. I love my appearance and there's nothing wrong with it. Besides, how can Alistair possibly notice me? I'm completely normal-looking…but now that I think of it, I might need a disguise because of my hair.

I followed the others to a huge room and instantly regretted it. There's no way I'm staying in that room made for those little girls who are obsessed with makeup…like Natalie Kabra.

Then, I realized there was someone behind me. There was a man with a huge tattoo on his arm and spoke with a deep voice when he got my attention. "Nellie Gomez?"

I looked at his face…he was cute, but he really needs to get a shave. "Yeah, who are you?" "Jordan. Sit here and we'll get started." Before I knew it, he took a pair of scissors and quickly cut off my hair, making it up to my neck. What. The. F***. I punched him, hard. "What do you think you're doing, pal?"

Dan POV

I followed Amy into the makeup room and screamed for Amy, but she was sitting on a chair nearby talking to this lady with a creepy smile.

Then some dude with a cool tattoo walked up to me and asked if I was Nellie. How the eff do I look like female? "Dude, do I look female?" He quickly shook his head and went to some other guy in the room. Whoa.

I looked over at Amy and noticed a chair nearby. It had my name on it so I just walked over to it and sat down when some freak made me do a double leg kick on him when I found his face on my shoulder.

I looked at the "freak" and noticed it was a woman in her mid-thirties. I looked at her name tag on her shirt. _Danielle_. Oops. "Err, sorry lady. Just don't do that again or I'll accidently knock you out next time."

Danielle muttered something about kids and then told me to sit back down. She started picking up some kind of jet black colored wig, but then put it down and took another sandy colored wig. She started adjusting it on my head and when Danielle was done, I pushed it off my head.

She looked at me. "What do you think you're doing?" "I want the black one. It makes me look more ninja." I was giving her one of my best convincing smiles. Apparently, she ignored me and took a different wig with red curls. No way am I wearing that.

I grabbed it from her hand and put it in the trash. I could see her face with hatred and surprised me with a smack. Oh the woman did not just smack me because she has no idea who she's dealing with.

Instantly, I used my ninja moves and everyone else in the room looked at me when they saw the woman on the floor. The room got quiet. "D-dan! What are you doing?"

I looked at Amy. "But she punched me! Ninja instincts!" She sighed and ran to the woman. That was when Fiske walked in with our assignment files.

He came to me first and handed mine on the Holts. Stupid assignment on girls. Couldn't he choose someone better…like Hamilton? He looked at Danielle and gave me a disappointed look.

I looked inside the file and I found my first location. I looked at it, shocked. Why would the Holts be in _England_?

**Wow. Second chapter…except I keep getting the feeling that this one isn't so good:/**

**Ty ****corryn420****, ****Alex Almighty****, and ****amycahill555**** for reviewing and making me feel special!xD **

**~urnotspecial~ **


	3. The Holts in England?

Amy POV

Kellie seems like nice lady. She told me she was going to cut my hair short and dye it, but when I begged her to just allow me to wear a wig, she agreed. I was picking a wig, but I was interrupted by a scream from a woman.

Having a younger brother isn't fun, especially if he's obsessed with ninjas. Dan just had to attack his stylist and attract attention.

Thankfully, Uncle Fiske came in with a whole bunch of folders, our mission files. He gave Dan a look when he saw the woman Dan knocked out on the floor and just handed him a folder. Dan opened it up and started reading.

I ran to the woman Dan attacked and quickly called for medical service. I looked at Dan expecting a guilty face because he never hurts anyone like this, but I noticed his facial expression was bored and quickly became shocked. I looked at him curiously and started walking towards him when Fiske gave me my folder.

I looked inside and there was a picture of Ian Ka- the Cobra. He was on a tall, brown horse, smiling. He looked happy and so innocent, but he didn't deserve happiness. He should be feeling guilty after leaving me and doing nothing when I was in extremely dangerous situations, such as the time when Isabel tried to turn me into shark bait.

Normally, I'd be angry from just seeing a picture of his face, but I felt happy for some reason. I stared at the photo for a while until I heard Dan's voice.

"Why are you smiling with your eyes all dreamy like that?" Instantly, I came back to reality and stuffed the photo back inside my folder.

"W-what do you m-mean by d-dreamy?" Ugh. I hate my stupid stutter, but I learned that I could get rid of it if I go through exercises from a book I've read. Maybe after this mission, I'll start practicing. I started zoning out and I didn't notice Dan snatching my folder away.

"YOU WERE STARING AT THE COBRA?" He snaps his fingers in front of my face and I attempt to think of an excuse.

"I-I wasn't-"but he cut me off. I hate it when he does that. "Yeah, whatever. Guess what I found out!" He opens his folder and points at the location of the Holts.

**Location****- London, England**

I didn't bother looking at the address, but why would the Holts be in England? "Why are the H-holts in E-england? S-shouldn't they be in W-wisconsin?"

"I dunno…but I'm guessing we're going to be together so I'll be able to use my awesome ninja moves to protect you from the Cobras!" I sighed…it's not that I hate working with Dan; it's just that he could be so excited sometimes, but besides that, we are the perfect team with Nellie.

"Amy, honey! I couldn't find you anywhere in this room! Let's continue your makeover," and she dragged me away from Dan.

"So do you want the black, brown, or blonde? I can curl them to make you look amazing, but it's up to you, of course." I didn't want brown because I already have brownish-reddish hair, but I also don't want to be a typical, stupid blond. "B-black, straight, but can I also add a few streaks? Preferably blond streaks?" This was something new to me, and I've never had highlights, even if it's on a wig.

"Sure sweetie!" Kellie gave another creepy smile and put a jet black wig on my head. It fit perfectly on my head, cascading past my shoulders. Kellie started highlighting it and I just took a novel I had with me, _To Kill a Mockingbird_.

Dan POV

Going to England and seeing the Cobras? This was not exactly what I wanted, but if it could keep those ugly Cobras from hurting Amy, I'm all for it. I was still confused about why the Holts were in England. Maybe they were just staying there because they got a great sports opportunity?

As I thought about it, I walked back to my chair and found Danielle waiting there for me. "Just hurry and get this over with, child. No silly games this time, and we will refrain from hurting each other physically."

I snorted. "Fine, but we play my way. I want the jet black wig." The lady glared at me and took the black wig. It was kind of awkward while she was fixing my wig on my head, so I started a little conversation.

"So…are you a Madrigal?" I didn't really know what to say. "Yes, I became a Madrigal, years ago, but I was a former Tomas. You are assigned to the Holts am I correct? Eisenhower is my brother, except I'm not as thickheaded and strong like other Tomas."

I looked at her. How did she become a Madrigal? She seems like a helpless woman with no life. "How did you join this branch?" "It is none of your concern. What color contacts do you want?" Color contacts for my eyes? I've always liked my green eyes…but maybe they were too noticeable. I pointed at the brown contacts…I guess they're ok since it goes with my hair.

Danielle started picking up some makeup. "You're not putting that on my face." "But I am assigned to give you a disguise. You must wear makeup." I kicked her, but not so hard or I'll be in trouble again. Her face was full of anger and she just pushed my off my chair and dragged me into this room full of clothing.

I never knew there was a clothing department in the Madrigal stronghold. I guess it's because I've never bothered to look inside this room. This place was huge, like a mall. I ran into the costume section and saw a whole bunch on ninja outfits.

I was in HEAVEN…but that was when I blacked out.

**I didn't really like this chapter because I think it's boring (^but it's the longest out of all of them)…for all the people reading it, you might want to stop because I kind of forgot the plot…so it's not really going to be as interesting anymore. :( But I'll keep updating anyway**

**Ty for the reviews…I'm happy I got some :D and to amycahill555: YAH IKR LOLL but ur awesome too**

**~urnotspecial~**


	4. Spies

Nellie POV

This Jordan was officially no longer cute to me. The stupid b***h just looked at me like _I_ was crazy and stupid. "Cutting your hair. What else?" That just pissed me off.

I took the scissors and tried to fix my hair. I look like a mess. Jordan watched. The idiot was just watching me cut my hair. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

"I have to give you a disguise. Now sit back and allow me to continue," and he rolled his eyes at me. My anger was rising. I took my iPod out and sat down. Since this guy was a professional, he's going to fix me hair.

I took out a mini poison dart gun hidden from my jacket pocket (it's very useful and I got this idea from Natalie Kabra) and pointed it at his direction. "Fix my hair properly, or I shoot." He flinched.

"Get started! What are you waiting for?" I was practically yelling at him. I turned on my iPod and started listening to rock music. I started to close my eyes, but I opened them about five minutes later when Jordan stopped touching my hair, so I looked at the mirror.

That was when I noticed something in Jordan's ear, maybe a small mole? No, it can't be, since I caught Jordan speaking to it. It had to be those earpieces that spies use. I turned off the volume of my iPod and started listening to his conversation.

"-No sir. I'll report as soon as possible. The Cahills will be terminated. Their au pair will be no problem." He put his finger on his ear, turned off his call, and covered it with some of his blond hair. I quickly turned my head, hoping he didn't notice me watching him.

What was he planning to do to the Cahills and who was he working for? Then it hit me, he must have been talking about Amy and Dan. I looked around the room, trying to find Amy and Dan, but I only found Amy. I looked at the woman next to her and looked at the woman's ear. I noticed something in her ear, something similar to the earpiece in Jordan's ear.

Jordan started touching my hair again, but I stood up. I walked to his side and studied him, with my gun facing at him. His face changed from calm to nervous. I lifted my hand to his ear and moved a couple strands of hair.

I saw a small, white earpiece and took it out. He looked at me. Then, he tried to take the little piece of evidence and make a run for it, but I tripped him with my foot and pointed my gun at him when he was at the floor. I put the earpiece in my pocket and looked at him.

"Who are you and how did you sneak into our security?" He said nothing, so I pulled the trigger and he fell into a deep sleep. "FISKE!" I was practically screaming. Everyone in the room looked at me. Great, now I attracted attention.

I searched the pockets of Jordan and found an I.D. Fiske walked in the large room and quickly came to me as soon as he saw Jordan's body next to me.

"Who is this, Nellie and why…?" I showed the I.D. to him and took out the earpiece. Then, I pointed at Jordan. Fiske looked at me, but got the message soon and took the earpiece. He examined it and ordered two men to take the body to an interrogation room.

I looked around the room and saw Amy with the same woman. I was about to save Amy, but i found Dan with another woman. She was taking Dan into the clothing department, but as she walked behind Dan, she took out a needle with a blue liquid in it.

I followed them and saw her running when Dan ran away. When I reached them, I saw the woman inject the liquid onto the kiddo's shoulder.

Amy's POV

When Kellie was done with my wig, she started asking me weird questions. "How is your little clue hunt?" I looked at her and she smiled warmly. "Umm…O-oK I g-guess." She laughed and said, "How about we choose your contact colors?" Contact colors? Why would I need those? My green eyes are not too recognizable are they?

"S-sure?" It sounded more like a question. "So, what color do you want?" I studied the colors and saw amber colored ones. For some reason, ever since I saw Ian's eyes, I've wanted amber colored eyes. Then, I heard Kellie's voice. "Sweetie? Are you OK?"

"Uhhh yes...I want the amber ones….." I looked at her face. "Sure!" She turned and her ear faced me. I notice in her ear was something white and round.

"Amy, honey, you seem like an intelligent girl. Where did you find your last clue?" I looked at her. "E-excuse me?" She gave me another warm smile. "You know…the last clue that gave you something mysteriously amazing?"

I gave her a blank expression. The clue hunt was over, and I haven't heard from the Vespers for a while now, but this was kind of scary. I've never shared where the last clue was hidden. "W-why do you w-want to know?" Then I heard an extremely faint beeping sound…and it was coming from Kellie. "Do you h-hear that?"

"Hear what, Amy? Are you sure you're OK?" Her eyes glinted with concern. "B-believe me, I'm fine. W-what is that on your ear?" Her expression instantly became anxious. We looked at each other for a while and she was busy twirling my hair.

"There is nothing in my ear…I think I should bring you to the medics." She grabbed my hand, which was oddly sweaty, and brought me into a white room. This wasn't the medics…it was the bathroom. When I looked at Kellie, she was holding some kind of injector, so I quickly took out my poison darts that were in my pocket and shot one at her.

I know what you're thinking. Why do I have poison darts? It's basically because every time I enter the Madrigal headquarters, I carry these in case anyone sees me. I took a look at the injector Kellie still had in her hand and read the label: **WARNING- Strong ****Natrol Liquid Melatonin. Contains**** toxic. **My jaw dropped. Why would Kellie poison me?

**So far, I don't really know when Amy and Dan are going to England so I'm basically trying to think of more ideas. If u have a great idea, share if u like :D**

**TY for reading :]!**

**~urnotspecial~**


	5. Blue Liquid

Nellie POV

I immediately took out my poison dart gun and shot it at the woman who was just above Dan. I aimed at her head, but I missed. The woman saw me and moved out of the way when I shot another dart.

I looked at my weapon and I saw only two darts left. I sighed. I didn't think I needed so many darts in one day. I'm not exactly a violent person.

The woman started running away, carrying Dan with her. She must be a strong woman. One time, I tried dragging Dan out of his room from playing videogames all day, but I gave up because of his heavy weight.

I followed them, but I was soon almost out of breath. We reached the sports section in the clothing department and I saw a skateboard. Bingo. I looked around furiously for a helmet and two minutes later, I was catching up to the woman.

I almost lost them when I made the wrong turn, but I found the woman resting in the changing room. I looked at the woman's shirt. It had a tag, _Danielle_. I cornered Danielle and shot a poison dart at her.

I quickly ran to Dan and put my head to his chest. I heard his heart beating slowly…he was still alive. I don't know what I'd do without the kiddos.

_The kiddos. _Oh my gosh! AMY! Where is she? I last saw her with a woman doing her hair…who was also had an earpiece on her. I thought about this whole spy situation and looked at Danielle and into her ear. I looked closely, but there was nothing there.

I looked in her pockets and found an I.D., a few more bottles containing blue liquid, and some kind of device. I stuffed the items into my jacket pocket and looked for something so help me get Dan to the medics. Honestly, I have to stop letting him eat so much junk food.

I found a cart and put Dan on to it. I'm not weak, but Dan really is heavy. I ran as I pushed the cart and I made it out of the clothing department. I ran down the hall to the medics, but as I made a turn, I ran into someone with a large tattoo. It was Jordan with handcuffs on.

Amy POV

I took out my phone and dialed Uncle Fiske. No one answered me, which was weird. I knew Kellie was not going to be out long, so I searched all the stuff on her.

In her front pocket of her jeggings were smaller bottles of the blue liquid along with a couple more needles. I looked in all the other pockets, but I all I found was some kind of watch. On the watch, the glass which covered it was loose, so I opened the glass and a screen appeared. "Report, Agent Kellie."

I held my breath and quickly put the glass back to its original position. I looked at Kellie and knew I had to do something about her. I took out more darts in case she wakes for some reason and dragged her out of the bathroom. I took Kellie's body to the interrogation room.

I walked in the room with Kellie and found Uncle Fiske with his security guards on the floor. "U-uncle F-fiske! W-what happened?" I ordered a guard who was walking by to get a doctor from the medics immediately and ran to Fiske's side. I sat him down on a nearby chair.

Uncle Fiske looked so bruised, which was extremely serious for an old man. "There…was a spy who escaped…"

"S-spies? Of course! M-my stylist is an s-spy Uncle F-fiske! She tried to p-poison me!" He looked at me weakly. "Tell William Intyre to search everyone here. Who is the woman on the floor?"

"That's K-kellie! She's the s-spy who tried to poison me! And l-look, there's s-something in her ear too." I took out the thing I saw in Kellie's ear before and it appeared to be some kind of device. I handed it to Uncle Fiske and he put it in a plastic bag which had another earpiece that looked exactly like Kellie's.

"W-what do you t-think this means? Where could these spies have come from?" He looked at the plastic bag. "I have my suspicions, but I cannot be sure. The man who had just escaped was watching over Nellie."

Nellie? If spies were watching her and me, then they must've been watching Dan too! Where was she now that the man escaped? I had to make sure they were both safe. A man with a medical box came in. He started treating Uncle Fiske and the other guards.

I knew I could leave now that Uncle Fiske was being treated, so I ran out of the room and went back to the makeup room. I was sure everyone there were Madrigals. I looked around for Nellie and Dan, but I found neither of them, not even the people who were giving them their disguise.

That was when I realized the spies must've been the stylists, since Kellie sneaked into the room as my stylist. I continued looking for them and decided to go back to Uncle Fiske when I was completely sure they weren't there.

As I passed by the clothing department, I saw a man with a huge tattoo jump on top of Nellie and take out an injector with blue liquid.

**Chapter 5 isn't that great :/ **

**My favorite couples are: Amy/Ian, Sinead/Hamilton (OMFG I **_**HATE**_** HAMILTON|KURT/AMY…no offense to the ppl who support them), and sometimes Dan/ Natalie…**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Why is Dan Sleeping?

**OMG I realized I didn't do the disclaimers for any of my chapters so:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…...**

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME…and I don't rly have an excuse…BUT I have been busy lately so my next excuse in advance is that there won't be a next chapter until I get a total 0f 35 reviews[: (I'm not asking for too much riteeeee?xD)**

**Sorry if I'm being greedy :O **

Nellie POV

When I called Jordan an idiot, I have to take it back. He must've been trained well, because if you saw how quickly he took the handcuffs off…wow.

Except, that wasn't exactly a good thing. I pushed the cart and knocked Jordan down (Yeah I know it's risky with Dan on it!), but he was somehow able to stand up again.

Before I knew what happened, Jordan pushed me down and took out an injector with the evil blue liquid. Where is he getting all these poison thingies? I was kind of sure I took everything he was carrying before when I knocked him out.

I struggled from his grasp, but the dude is strong. His body was just above mine **(A/N: DON'T THINK WRONG-.-)**, and his face threatened me to stop moving.

He took off the cover of the injector and was just about to inject the substance onto my arm when _he_ suddenly fell on top of me.

Jordan's hand dropped the injector and the needle pierced through his skin on his hand. I looked over to his neck, and there I found was a poison dart.

Amy. She's here. The kiddo's safe!

I pushed Jordan over and quickly ran to Dan, making sure he's ok, but all of the sudden, he wasn't there.

"Amy! Are you OK? Did you see Dan?" I was screaming…literally. Amy was gone too.

I looked around but the kiddos were both gone. Just like that.

Amy POV

I couldn't just let Nelly get poisoned, so I instantly took out my dart gun and shot the man with the tattoo.

Luckily from all my Madrigal training, I shot the man in the neck. That was when a woman appeared and took the cart nearby away. There was a person on that cart…and he looked so familiar.

Oh. My. Gosh. That was Dan!

I put my dart gun back into my pocket and ran after the woman. She was the same woman in the huge room where we were all getting our disguises who was giving Dan his new look.

I followed her, but she was fast. Who could all these people come from? First Kellie, then the man with the tattoo, and now this woman…and why were they all trying to hurt us?

I kept running, but I eventually got tired. I stopped running.

No.

I can't just let them take Dan away. I ran faster without the kidnapper hearing, and I was led outside. The woman was running to a black van. I looked for the license plate, but there wasn't any.

I took out my dart gun and pointed it at the woman. I prayed for this one shot for Dan, but I missed. I shot another poison dart and got her arm. She fell down and the cart Dan was on started rolling away.

A man, who must've been the driver of the van, came out of the vehicle and went to aid the woman as I ran to Dan and escaped the spies. I called for security and they took both the woman and driver away with their loaded guns.

I was tired, but I managed to push the cart to Uncle Fiske's office. I looked at Dan's pale face.

Why was he sleeping? I shook him, but he wouldn't wake. I looked at Uncle Fiske for help.

Then, Kellie came in the room, dragging Nellie in with a loaded pointing at Nellie's head.

**TY FOR READING! U GUYS R AWESOMEEE (only the ppl who like it…haters are LOSERS:P ..jk)**

**~urnotspecial~**


	7. FiskeHas a Daughter?

**Um ok…so I didn't get 35 reviews. Pfft. I AM OK WITH THAT CUS THAT'S THE KINDA FORGIVING PERSON I AM. :D**

…**..but srsly, next time I want 35 reviews cus I'm a greedy person like that. xD LOL JK :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (DUH THAT'S WHY I'M AT THIS WEBSITEEEEEEEEE)**

Fiske POV

I may be an old man with great power of the Madrigal branch, but with full honesty, I had no idea what to do at that moment. The woman known as Kellie came in and dragged Nellie along with her, with a loaded gun. All my security guards were beaten earlier and I did not have the time to call for more.

Being a Madrigal is not simple, but today was outrageous. How are these secret agents able to pass through our security, as well as the items they've brought in, the ear coms and the blue Natrol Liquid Melatonin..?

"No one moves." Kellie closed the door and locked it tight. I studied her features in case for future identification. She had long, black hair, and two dull, grey eyes with a tint of green, just like mine. The woman stood around five feet and three inches. Her face was pale, but she was sweating and breathing loudly. It was obvious she was nervous. **(A/N: He is NOT checking her out for any pervs out there) **Strangely, she looked very familiar.

In my office, there is an emergency button, which calls for our top security backup, but it was far away from me and close to the woman. I started moving cautiously and closely to the button when Kellie started looking around the room. I scooted over a bit more, near a metal cabinet. I accidently knocked over some papers which were on the cabinet, and Kellie heard them fall. Suddenly, the gun was pointed at me.

She kept her gun pointing at me and went to my desk. Then, she took all the items we had taken from the spies, the ear coms, the watch-like device, and the poisons, along with the injectors and stuffed them into her boots.

After, she looked around the room again. She went through the closets and cabinets. When she found what she was looking for, a crowbar, duct tape and some rope, she tied all of us, both our arms and legs. She dragged all of us to four chairs and sat us on each. She duct taped our bodies onto the chairs and our mouths as well.

I looked at Dan. The poor boy was becoming paler, like chalk, and started shaking uncontrollably. Amy started to panic. Kellie immediately pointed her gun at her, hinting that there should be silence.

She went to the door and unlocked it, but continued pointing her gun at Amy. She took a step out of the room and locked the door from the inside. She took the crowbar and yanked the handle of the door from the outside, making it impossible for anyone to enter.

Before she officially left us trapped in my office, she gave me a hint of her identity quietly, but loud enough for me to hear through the door.

"You should have never assumed I was dead in Syria. You should've searched more, father."

Amy POV

I watched Dan shiver as his face was becoming as white as paper **(A/N I can't think of anything since I didn't want to repeat chalk :/)**. I began to panic.

Dan was basically the only family I have left besides Uncle Fiske and Nellie, but they were both trapped in this room with me.

The maniacal woman who was threatening us with a gun pointed the weapon at me, and almost instantaneously, I stopped moving hysterically. If I was gone, Dan wouldn't have anyone there for him.

Kellie went to the door and used the crowbar to take the handle off from the door. Just before she left us stranded, she spoke in an angry tone.

"You should have never assumed I was dead in Syria. You should've searched more, father." I looked at Uncle Fiske. His eyes widened. I've never seen him this way. What did Kellie mean? _You should've searched more, __**father**__._

Did Uncle Fiske have a daughter? That was when I realized the similar physical features Kellie has with Uncle Fiske. Their eyes were almost identical, grey and mysterious with a spark of green in them. She had dark black hair like Uncle Fiske's along with a round face.

I didn't understand what was happening. Why would Kellie harm us? What did she want, and more importantly, who sent her to come here?

That was when I heard a loud explosion. There were screams coming after that, and immediately, the security guards barged into the office.

They quickly untied us, and brought us to a secret passage from Uncle Fiske's office to the outside of the building. We escaped to an underground hideout. Most of the others from our branch were already there, including the doctors.

I carried Dan to the closest doctor, and they began examining Dan. That was when they announced that my ninja-crazed brother needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible or he will die.

**Wow. Bad cliffhanger right? :\**

**I think I'm finally going to start Amy's mission to spy on Ian soon...sorry for making you guys wait so long for it. :O**

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**~urnotspecial~**


	8. Boarding School

**Wow, it's been a serious long amount of time since I've updated. Sorry! :( Anyway, I've been really stressed with exams, especially with one of them because my pathetic teacher taught me nothing this year. -.- **

**Also, please know that I haven't read **_**Vespers Rising**_** yet and I'm halfway through **_**Into the Gauntlet**_**…so don't blame me if I made something up such as the last chapter where Fiske has a daughter. **

**Well thanks for the reviews (YOU GUYS ARE AWESOMEEEE) and I made this chapter longer! Except, I think I kind of rushed through this chapter…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Amy POV

My eyes widened. Dan was basically my only living relative besides Uncle Fiske; I can't bear to lose him. My heart was beating rapidly and it was beginning to hurt my chest. I clutched onto the collar of my T-shirt and squeezed it with the rest of my energy. My hand was stiff and I began to feel my nails digging into my skin through the fabric.

"D-die? How can that be?"

The doctor looked at me and nodded. His eyes were sympathetic, but mine were full of sorrow. He placed his stethoscope above Dan's chest multiple times, and shook his head.

I could feel sweat falling down my face. I looked at Nellie. She wore an anxious face. I took Dan's hand and held it softly. His skin felt like ice. Suddenly, Dan was shaking as he was unconscious.

He took a deep breath. "Amy, it seems that Dan has had an overdose of Natrol Liquid Melatonin. I don't understand in whatsoever reason of how he would have received such a large amount, much less with the poison inside this liquid injection. I suggest we bring him to the emergency room at the hospital immediately. He needs surgery as soon as possible with only a day or two left."

Uncle Fiske nodded and gestured his hand over towards three security guards to carry Dan out the hideout safely. I stood up to follow them, but I felt a hand grabbing my arm. I looked over my shoulder to find Uncle Fiske shaking his head.

"But he's my b-brother! It's my responsibility to make sure he's safe. I have to be there with him at the h-hospital!"

"Please relax, Amy. Hopefully, Dan will be fine. For now, we must find why we are being threatened and figure how we can leave safely. We have to use the back-up Madrigal station for now, which each person will be escorted to. Everyone, enter the small entrance at the end of the passageway."

How could he simply assure me Dan will be fine? Tears descended on my face. I looked at the doctor who had just examined my brother moments ago. "Can you at l-least follow Dan? Make sure he's safe, and tell me on m-my cell if he's ok once the surgery is done."

The doctor bit his lip. "Child, it's not a good idea to leave now. I will visit the hospital later, but do not stress, Amy. Dan's chances of surviving the operation are 90%, and he is most likely to live through it. You will have the same Dan in a week." He gave me a hopeful smile.

I instantly felt relieved, but that 10% of failure lingered in my mind. I nodded and thanked the doctor and followed the rest of the group to the escape.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::^urnotpecial^::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

About five hours later, we finally reached the Madrigal station. We went into a large room where everyone was fed and treated from the wounds caused by the explosion in the headquarters.

I sat down at a table miserably as Uncle Fiske spoke about what we were going to do about this unexpected situation we were at now. It is quite a shock for all of us to be discovered and brought to this crisis.

I began to fidget on my seat. I took out my cell and waited anxiously for a call from the doctor. Uncle Fiske continued to speak about his plans, but I had trouble focusing. My attention was only kept on Dan's safety. Then, my cell phone started shaking and I quickly answered it.

"Is it you, doctor? Is Dan ok? Is h-he alive? If he's conscious, can I talk to him? Please tell me he's fine!"

I heard a chuckle. "Amy, calm down. Dan is fine, he is resting, but he may return in a couple days. I'm sure Fiske is already notified of Dan's operation results. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"No. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Please take care of my brother until he leaves the hospital. Bye…"

"…And we will continue with our missions. Amy? Dear, are you paying attention? We will have to continue our duties. Due to Dan's incident, he will start his after you."

"Wait, I have to go to England tomorrow? What about my disguise and…"

"You were supposed to go on Friday, but it is best if everyone leaves this station for safety reasons. Nellie will help you with your disguise. As for Kellie...we'll discuss it later. Everyone, rest for the day. Tomorrow, we will resume back to our duties. End of conference."

I stood up and walked with Nellie to a large room filled with makeup, wigs, and clothes, which matched the one back at the headquarters.

"It's gonna be ok, Amy." Nellie smiled. "I'm going to stay at the hospital with Dan until he's ready for the mission. You know you're going to England on your own, right?" I shook my head, but didn't say anything.

We got ready for my disguise, which was the same as the one I had chosen with Kellie. When we were done, we started choosing my clothes. I really liked the skinny jeans and graphic tees. When we were done, Nellie looked at me. "Look Amy, I know you're going to be ok and everything, but if you need any help call me. I don't feel good about you leaving alone. It's kind of dangerous after today, don't you think?"

Does she still think I'm a little kid? The clue hunt changed me. I am able to take 100% care of myself now. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure dealing with the C-cobras is more dangerous." I laughed. "You know I'm responsible, and it's not like I'm going to have trouble w-with…Ian." My cheeks were getting hot.

She glared at me. "Sure. Just don't fall for that kid. He's not worth it." We left and that's pretty much how our day ended.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::^urnotpecial^::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(The next day) :O

I was at the airport, waving good-bye to Nellie. She waved back. "Bye kiddo! Be careful!" She gave me a quick smile and left.

I took a deep breath. The plan was to go to England and go to some kind of boarding school which I was already applied to as Ava Trent. **(A/N I love the name Ava L: and I don't think Ian knows that Amy's father had the last name "Trent") **Then, I would go watch Ian play his stupid game of polo and "accidently" bump into him. After getting friendly and spying on him, I had to continue the work until Uncle Fiske tells me what to do next. I really didn't see what the point of the mission was.

When I finally landed, I felt extremely tired. I've been reading my book, _To Kill a Mockingbird_, for the past few hours and I had to go to school right after. Sadly, this mission wasn't very entertaining.

I took a cab to the boarding school right after I left the airport, and I was immediately escorted to my first class which was English Literature right after I wore my uniform. It was kind of difficult at first when the security guard at the entrance had accused me for being both out of uniform and skipping class. I had to explain how I was a new exchange student and that I didn't even start school here yet. Then, I went to the application office and told the secretary my name. Without any warning, she just shoved me a new uniform and a whole bunch of papers that instructed where I had to go, which was kind of strange because I thought I had to fill out a whole bunch of forms before starting class. It was until later I realized everything was setup for me by the Madrigals.

I probably should've rested before I attended school because I fell asleep during my first class, which gave a bad first impression to my professor. She came up to me and gave me a strong whack on the head. The class was filled with sniggers and laughter as my cheeks reddened. English was not going to be easy for me, especially with the fact that it is my strongest subject.

The day kept going and finally, it was lunch. I went to my dorm to unpack my stuff. A girl with freckles and red hair (which was just like mine) came towards me. "Hello. Are you my new roommate? Finally! I am so excited!"

"Uh...yeah…? My name is Ava-" The girl gasped.

"You're American right? We're definitely going to be best friends! I'm Emily!"

This began to get kind of awkward for me, so I quickly excused myself and walked to the cafeteria for lunch. I brought a book along with me, A _Midnight Summer's Dream _(I finished _To Kill a Mocking Bird_), because I really wanted to finish it. It was really interesting, and Shakespeare is amazing, but it feels kind of weird how some like me is related to a genius like him. Just as I was walking to the door, some guy came over to me.

"Hey there, beautiful." He was tall and muscular, probably a jock. A hand went over my face and removed some of the hair that was covering my 'amber colored' eyes. I rolled my eyes and continued walking a bit faster, but that didn't keep him away.

"What's your name?" He gave me a friendly smile, but his expression gave a demand for an answer. I closed my book and sighed in annoyance. "Ava. Ava Trent." I smiled weakly.

"That name suites you perfectly. I am Ryan Anderson." He took out his hand and I reached it to shake it. Right when I was shaking Ryan's hand, a whole bunch of girls in cheerleading uniforms came over to me.

"Look at the new girl. She's the American who made a complete fool of herself earlier." I recognized the speakers face form English Literature. She walked closer to me and examined my hair. "Ugh. Look at this, highlights. I mean, who has this around here? It makes you look ridiculous, not to mention how you can possible look like this next to Ryan."

"Back off, Williamson. " I looked at Ryan. No one had really ever defended me like that in school because I didn't need it back in Boston.

I felt scared instantly. I was never picked on in Boston, and all the popular kids were very nice to me. What did I do wrong? I saw some other students having highlights in this school. Confusion came over me.

Suddenly, the cafeteria became quiet as a particular group of students entered. They were all dressed in designer clothing and went to a specific area in the lunch room. They sat in fancy dining tables and servants in formal wear served them luxurious food. The cafeteria was roaring again after their entrance.

The cheerleader took her attention away from me and found another person. Ian Kabra. She started having those googly-eyes when people are in love, allowing me to leave without any more given criticism from her.

I felt myself watching the Cobra too, but not the same way as the cheerleader was. Kabra was eating his meal and laughing with his friends. For the first time, I saw him truly laugh with heart. No acting of whatsoever was there. He actually looked…normal and I liked him better that way. He seemed ordinary, not a stuck up person who used money for happiness, but I knew better. This was just me trying to convince myself he wasn't an evil person. He might've made some amends in the gauntlet, but nothing would fix his actions of attempting to take away Dan's and my own life just for some divine serum.

I went to get lunch and Ryan followed me. When I went to find a seat, I started a conversation. "So how long have you been here? I've never been in a boarding school 'till now."

He laughed and we continued talking. Some other guys from another tabled signaled him to come, but he ignored them. We kept talking and laughed until we were interrupted by a familiar voice.

Ian POV

I was eating a meal with my schoolmates when I heard a familiar voice. I knew it so clearly because it belonged to the girl I have been thinking about quite frequently these past months. The voice spoke faintly on the other side of the cafeteria, faraway to the people who weren't as rich as me. I've never walked there, but I felt the urge to go there. I got up and my best mate looked at me. "Where are you going? We just started our meals."

"I have to see something. I'll be back in a while." I walked toward the voice. The owner of that beautiful voice laughed and spoke happily, lightning up my feelings warmly.

I was very close to the speaker until a cheerleader who has been stalking me for days had blocked my path. "Ian, dear, I've never seen around you here. What are you- oh! Are you here to see me?" She giggled pathetically. Who did she think she was?

"Move." I shoved her away and an astonished face replaced her giddy one when I stopped at the table where the voice was coming from. When I looked down, expecting a redhead, I saw a girl with dark hair and a couple streaks. I was very sure that the voice was Amy's, but instead, I had stumbled upon a girl who looked _nothing_ like Amy. Her eyes were a light shade of brown, but there was the same glint in them. "Amy?"

She stopped talking and looked at me as her eyes widened. She definitely recognized me.

Her hands balled up into a fist and she squeezed it hard. The girl's cheeks were turning scarlet, just like the way Amy had in Korea. "I…um, my name is uh, Ava. W-who are you?" Stuttering? I looked at her a bit more carefully. I had my full confidence that this girl was Amy, but now, I have no idea. Maybe I was officially losing it…or that I am secretly desperate to meet Amy again. I really want to see her and apologize all I've done to her. I gave her a blank expression and just walked away in confusion. Her voice was identical to Amy's and she looked as if she knew me when we first made eye contact, but she couldn't possibly be her…right?

**Thanks for reading! 8D**

**~urnotspecial~**


	9. Discovered by Natalie

**Aw thanks for the reviews! It **_**touched**_** my heart. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING… :O**

Natalie POV

I sat down on my seat at the cafeteria and waited to be served. I was starving, and the staffs at this school were pathetically dimwitted. They honestly do not know how to serve the higher class properly. Personally, I think the school should have hired professional waiters rather than these senseless staffs. I have complained to the headmaster, but apparently they had "hired the best" already. He clearly needs his eyes checked.

I still couldn't believe father had sent Ian and me here for school. I had to leave home for this place. We could've gone to another school where only wealthy students had attended. Father says we have to continue our education, not that he ever cared for it. His decision of bringing us here was only made because he didn't want us bothering him, but it wasn't a good choice to disown us either. We knew too many Lucian secrets, and it wasn't like it was going to be simple to brainwash us into forgetting them. **(A/N I know Isabel had already disowned them, but she doesn't remember that…basically, this is just why Ian and Natalie are not at an orphanage.)**

Finally, the food was served. I started eating my food elegantly until my friend had pointed at my face. Apparently there was something on it. I took out a pocket mirror in my Chanel bag and checked my appearance. I took a napkin and fixed my face, which now was perfect as usual.

I looked at the mirror more intently and saw my brother walking to where the peasants dine. I turned around to make sure it really was him, and I wasn't mistaken. He kept walking, which was very odd. Neither had anyone of us had ever stepped foot there, nor had we ever planned to either.

He stopped walking at a certain table where a girl with a ridiculous appearance sat. Who was she? I had never seen Ian talk to anyone else in this school besides the staff and the students of the highest class in the school.

I had to ask him why he was there. I stood up and walked to the border line between us and the peasants. I hesitated before stepping onto the other side, and when I did, I knew my friends were staring at me. I could hear one of them gasp as well.

I ran closer to Ian, and when I was just about ten feet away, I could hear their conversation.

Ian had spoken first. "Amy?"

The girl looked a bit startled. She had clenched her fist and her cheeks were turning red. She spoke with an American accent. "I…um, my name is –uh– Ava. W-who are you?"

Surprisingly, her voice was familiar in a way with the stuttering and the accent. Ian simply had turned around without replying to her and walked right past me, without even noticing me one bit. I found that strange because I stood out over the other students with my clothes whereas the others were wearing those hideous uniforms.

I stood at my spot for a moment. Around me was silence, which was also strange because the cafeteria had always been loud and noisy. I took a closer look at the girl. Instantly, I knew she wasn't really who she claimed she was.

Amy POV

I blinked. How could Ian have recognized me? I was sure that my current appearance wouldn't give anyone a single hint of myself.

I realized that the students around me were now silent. All of them were watching Ian Kabra walk away from our section of the cafeteria. Some were even looking at me. I caught the cheerleader who teased me earlier staring at me as well. Why was everything suddenly so creepy? It was my first day and everything was already awkward for me.

Ryan was the first to break the silence. "Uh, you know Ian Kabra?"

I shook my head lightly. I looked at my food and started eating. Soon, everyone was speaking again in their group conversations. I caught some words that were repeated over and over again, "the new American girl," and "Ian Kabra."

A creamy voice spoke from behind me. "Why did he call you Amy?"

I turned around. A student wearing designer clothes walked up to me. She had amber colored eyes and cinnamon skin. Natalie Kabra.

Ryan made a confused face. I nervously looked at her pockets. One of them might've been holding a poison dart gun. Then, I realized I was holding one too.

"My n-name is Ava. I…I have no idea. Um, who are you?"

I heard her mumble "Cahill" and she took out a bottle of hand sanitizer. She squeezed the bottle onto the seat next to me and took a napkin to rub it. Once the seat was sanitized, she took the seat. I watched her every movement.

She leaned closer to my ear to say something. She looked at me with disgust as if it was bad being close to me. She spoke quietly so no one else could hear. "Don't think you can fool my brother. I know you're here Amy."

"Eh?" I felt stupid saying that, but it probably helped me prevent the spoiled cobra from suspecting me.

"Please, I can tell when people are wearing wigs, disguised colored eye contacts, and even face masks. I'm not that easy to fool. I'm a Kabra, a Lucian." An intimidating smile crept on her face. "I also have some news, Mum came back. She's going to dominate the world, and you will be one of our servants. Now, admit it!"

I bit my lip. Was Natalie lying? Did Isabel really come back? This wasn't good. She might hurt either Dan or me for the recipe of the serum.

"As I've said, my name is Ava. Ava Trent. You are..?"

"Do not bother playing dumb. What are you doing here? Answer the question quickly. I don't want to stay in the peasant's area for too long."

"I…I'm sorry if I caused any confusion around here– it's my first day at the school. P-please stop accusing me of being someone I'm not. I–"

Natalie took out a poison dart gun and aimed it at me. I screamed, which was nothing like me because normally, I'd just gasp. I looked up for help. No one notice the gun as Natalie pointed towards me under the table. Ryan looked at me with a face like I was crazy. I stood up, took my tray, and ran for the garbage. I heard Natalie pull the trigger, but she missed me. I started running for my dorm, but Natalie was right behind me, chasing me.

I started running through the campus and into my dorm. I ran around the hall and made a right. I kept making varieties of different turns until I lost her. She probably broke her heel or something.

I quickly ran to my room and locked the door. Then, I realized what I had just done. I'm such a coward! I had my own poison dart gun with me! I am a Madrigal…and apparently a really bad one.

I took out my cell phone and called Nellie. "Nellie! I got into the school with no problem, but Natalie knows I'm Amy! And Ian is also suspicious! What should I do?"

"Seriously, Amy? It's still your first day! Wow…Did you deny it? This can ruin your mission you know?"

"Well, duh, but she wouldn't believe me. And then she started chasing me with a dart gun. Ugh, she's like a replica of Isabel, but not as crazy."

"Sorry, kiddo. I have no idea what you should do…just avoid them I guess. And speaking of Isabel, Fiske is giving you your next assignment."

"Already? So what am I doing this time?"

"…It involves Isabel. Don't panic or anything when I tell you…but two months ago, Isabel had escape–"

"Prison? Yeah, Natalie mentioned that. I'm kind of worried…she said Isabel would dominate the whole world!"

"We couldn't do anything about it, Amy. She's probably hiding either at her mansion or the Lucian stronghold. It wasn't safe to invade or sneak in because we know that the Vespers are watching. Isabel…is a Vesper. They are trying to get the serum out of you and Dan…I've said too much. Fiske will tell you more soon. I have to go, see you!"

"I…see you! And watch Dan!" _Click_. She hung up.

So Isabel did escaped prison, and Natalie wasn't really lying. That wasn't the greatest news a fourteen-year-old girl would want to know. Isabel's main targets are probably Dan and me.

Suddenly, I got a call. I looked at my phone; it was Uncle Fiske. "Uncle Fiske? Is that you?"

"Amy, did you make it to England safely?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you going to tell me my mission or…?"

"Had Nellie told you? The objective is difficult, and can be considered dangerous at its circumstances."

In my mind, I snorted. Dangerous didn't seem like the right word to describe work with Isabel. I felt that this mission was going to take some time, unlike my previous ones. I mean, how am I going to find Isabel after Ian and Natalie had recognized me? It seemed almost impossible.

"I can't exactly tell you all the information for security reasons. I'll meet you at the school probably in a couple days with Dan and we'll discuss about it. For prior knowledge on your mission, you must know that Isabel can be anywhere after the Vespers got her out of prison. We couldn't find her exact location, but we know she is in Britain. It is most likely she is at a Lucian stronghold or even her mansion. For now, please try to get close to Ian…you know what I mean."

Even if Uncle Fiske wasn't here, I think I blushed. "Are you insisting that I flirt –uh– _charm_ Ian to convince him into bringing me over to Isabel?"

"You can state it that way, but please, please take caution even if you're disguised. Study your teachers carefully and make sure they aren't anyone who may want to hurt you. Take care, Amy. I must go to another meeting. We are trying to find a new location for the Madrigal stronghold. See you soon."

"Uh–" I heard a click. He hung up.

I sighed. What am I going to do? My chances of getting Ian to…like me were unlikely. I changed my clothes. The uniform I was wearing was kind of uncomfortable. I changed into a T-shirt and wore a plaid shirt over it. With that, I put on my black skinny jeans and went out to the campus. I brought my book with me and sat at a bench. A breeze blew past me and I started reading.

A girl came and sat next to me. She had a familiar scent, which I recognized as Isabel's fragrance of evil. She shifted on her seat awkwardly, like she didn't belong there. "You haven't answered my question earlier."

I looked up and a dart gun was pointed at me.

**This chapter sucks 'cause nothing much happens…and I kinda rushed through it…SORRY!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading C;**

**ADVERTISMENT: THERE IS A BUTTON DOWN THERE AND IT SAYS "R E V I E W". IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER, CLICK IT. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS COMPLETELY OPTIONAL, BUT IF YOU WANT TO MAKE THE AUTHOR HAPPY, CLICK IT. REMEMBER, THIS IS **_**COMPLETELY **_**OPTIONAL. (lol jk about the advertisement, of course I'll update. I got kinda bored...and I sound desperate too dX)**

***Don't get offended and think that I'm a bitch…'cause I'm not.***

**~urnotspecial~**


	10. The Success of Charming a Cobra

**THANKS for the reviews! You guys really know how to make my day C:**

**Before I get on with the story, I want to personally thank the anonymous reviewer who said "****that was AWSOME. i luv fanfic but that is one of the best ive ever read! and beileve me ive read three forths of all 39 clue fanfics :P" I literally lol'ed. XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. L:**

Dan POV

Everything was black. I felt cold, and I opened my eyes. The ceiling and walls were both white. There were a couple of chairs by the door and Nellie was sitting on one of them. She was sleeping, with her earphone on her ears as her IPod was blasting with music.

I was on a hospital bed with oxygen mask on me. A blanket covered my body. I tried getting up, but my body felt weak. I lifted my arm a little and it was as if it was jelly. I balled my hand into a fist in frustration.

The door opened, and I saw Nellie stand up instantly. She looked concerned. "Is he ok?"

A woman wearing scrubs nodded. She came over to me, and touched my forehead. I moaned. Her eyes widened.

She took off the oxygen mask and helped me sit up. At first, I felt really nauseous, like I was about to faint. Everything changed color in my vision.

Nellie walked up to me. One of her eyes looked brown and the other looked navy blue. I tilted my head a little. Now, her eyes were both purple and her hair colors were as if they were rearranged. "Hey kiddo... Are you feeling ok?"

I shook my head weakly. "Why…why am I here? Where's Amy?" I fell back onto the bed.

"Take it easy, Dan. Amy's at England, doing her mission. We're going in a few days once you get better, 'kay?"

I groaned. My head was starting to hurt like crazy and I felt like I was going to throw up. She helped me get back up. "Can I…can I call her?"

"She's at school right now. Maybe later, kiddo. Get some rest…and don't stress."

I lay down on my bed. I wanted to be with Amy at the exact moment. What happened to me? Why am I at the hospital? "Why…why am I…here? What…happened?"

She frowned. "Well, that crazy woman who was with you at the headquarters poisoned you with some kind of weird substance. These two other guys tried to poison us too. Dan, you should go to sleep. You'll need energy if you want to see Amy." She patted me on the shoulder and dragged a chair next to my bed. She sat down and watched me go to sleep.

My eyes felt heavy, and eventually I closed them.

Amy POV

"You haven't answered my question earlier."

I looked at the dart gun. I bit my lip. I slid my hand into my pocket that held my own gun. "I don't know w-what you're talking about. I would also appreciate it if you would me a-alone, I mean, you chased me around the school!"

She laughed. "Amy, we both know you are hiding something. It's best if you simply told me, and maybe…maybe you will live." She had a sinister grin across her face.

"I…please, lower your weapon. It's making me feel uncomfortable." She didn't move.

I sighed. I stood up. Natalie's finger went closer to the trigger. Instantly, I pulled out mine. Her eyes widened. "Why do you have a gun?" I never really thought about it, but my gun looked like the ones that shot out real-killing bullets.

"Self-defense. If I were you, I'd back off, you know?"

Her eyes looked a little scarier, like Isabel's. She spoke calmly with a soft voice. "I have nothing to worry about. Mum could simply finish the business. Watch out, Amy." She turned her back to me and walked away.

I stuffed my dart gun back into my pocket. I looked at the huge clock that hung over the school. It was ten minutes before Ian's polo game was about to start. He was probably practicing at the field with his teammates. I quickly went to the polo field.

When I reached there, I instantly covered my nose. I've always liked horses, but it was the smell of their feces I disliked. I looked around for a good seat. I needed one that was close enough to the game for Ian to spot me. I had to be noticeable.

Finally, I found a good seat. It was perfect because it was where the polo players pass by every time the game was over. My plan was for Ian to see me, and then I had to do what Uncle Fiske had told me– to _charm_ him.

The cheerleader from the cafeteria walked up to me. She was still wearing her cheerleading uniform, and was surrounded by a whole bunch of other girls who were wearing the same clothes. "You are on my seat."

"I didn't know there were assigned seats."

"Well there are now. I have always sat on that particular seat, and now you are rubbing your arse on it!"

I scowled. She wasn't making this mission any easier for me at all. "You know, sometimes, change is a good thing. I think I prefer to sit here, and I'm not going to leave. I also think that you butt would be better somewhere else anyway." I smirked as her face fell. Obviously, she was one of the popular students, and apparently no one had even spoken to her that way.

"Freak!" She stomped away with her little friends. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, trumpets were played, as well as the rest of the band. The polo players came out on their horses and began playing. I was never really interested in sports, especially polo.

I took out my book and started reading. It was so freaking loud with all the screams and cheering. What did people see in this game?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::^urnotpecial^::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The game was like, endless. I was even finished with my book, not to mention that it was a huge novel. I watched at Ian playing. Many people were shouting his name over and over for him to win and make the winning point.

Finally, Ian made the final move and scored the winning point. Honestly, he was good, which was more than I had expected. The polo players got off the horses and came racing by the bleachers to high five the crowd. Everyone was cheering, but me.

As the polo people came by, each had stopped to look at me. I guess they were used to everyone screaming. The last player to pass by the bleachers was Ian. He had his arms up, and screamed "VICTORY!"

I rolled my eyes. He gave one of his million-dollar smiles as he walked slowly as if he was a king. Just as he passed by me, he stopped. He turned his head and looked at me.

"Why aren't you cheering for me?" All the students were suddenly quiet and watched Ian as he spoke.

Seriously? How self-centered can that Cobra be? "So I have to scream my h-heart out just for you? I don't think so."

He studied my face. "I –uh– didn't mean it that way. Who are you? Your voice is quite similar to someone I admire…and you even speak like her."

My eyebrows rose. Earlier, he had recognized my voice, and confronted me with my true identity. So he…_likes_ me? Some of the other girls around me gasped. I heard murmurs that all said something like "Ian likes someone?" and "Oh my gosh/god! That is the second time Ian has spoken to _her_!" I sighed, some first day for me.

"I had um, introduced myself before. You k-know, at the cafeteria. You were a-acting kind of weird…just saying. I'm Am- Ava Trent." My eyes widened. I almost said Amy. I started hoping Ian was deaf or something. Exposing my identity was obviously a big no-no to this mission.

"I could've sworn you said Amy just now." I mentally smacked myself. Deep inside, I wanted to tell him who I really was. It didn't feel right lying to him.

"Huh? No, my name is Ava."

"Oh…You seem like an interesting type. I like it. –Ian grins– See you around." Gasps and scowls could be heard around me. I knew my face was probably scarlet.

He walked past me. I looked around myself. People were looking at me. I got up and ran away to my dorm. As I ran, I smiled. Ian Kabra likes me. Maybe this mission won't be that hard.

**Done! Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it, except this chapter was kind of boring right? I guess I could've done a _better_ job. Eh, I'll try to make it more interesting next time.**

**Check out that cool button down there with the words "Review this Chapter." It looks pretty awesome to me, yanno what I mean? What do you think of it? :O**

**~urnotspecial~**


	11. The Question Game

**Thanks for the reviews! So my characters are OOC…I understand that, and I'm sorry. I know some characters like Amy (obviously) and Ian are OCC, but **_**ALL **_**the characters? ****To one of my reviewers, **_**Whateveryouwannacallme**_**, I'm sorry I cannot satisfy you after you bothered to read up to chapter ten (I apologize if you didn't actually read up to there). Maybe you can show me one of your stories or recommend me one so I can have a taste of what a good story truly is. The thing about my flaw is true, except for the fact that you said "I shouldn't name myself that because it lowers the little self-esteem that I have left". I mean, who are you to judge? 'Cause seriously, it's just a username. Please, do not take any offense, but I only asked for a review on the story, not on myself. Otherwise, I thank you for your generosity for attempting to help me improve my story. At first, I was pissed off at the review, but I soon realized it was really helpful, so thanks. :D **

**Also, I'm going to stop making Amy stutter so much since it goes against the fact that she went through Madrigal training...I hope she would be less OCC that way. ****Before I start the story, I want to say sorry for not updating any sooner, but hopefully, I will add more chapters this summer. C:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, including the question game.**

Ian POV

"Huh? No, my name is Ava."

There was something about this Ava Trent that resembled another Amy. It was as if they were twins, even if they did not look like each other at the slightest bit. They both had the same beautiful, stuttering voice that I knew so clearly. The way she blushed was identical to the way Amy had in Korea. Whenever I was around this girl, I could feel Amy's presence, and I enjoyed every second of it. I felt like I needed to be around her more and more.

This is nothing like me. I would never hang around with a peasant, much less have the desire to. Clearly, there was something wrong with me. Perhaps I should speak to Natalie about this. She would obviously have the answer to this catastrophe.

I looked at Ava. "Oh…you seem like an interesting type. I like it. See you around." A crowd of girls watched me walk away. I have always found them funny. Whenever I flirted with another girl, they would gasp in horror. It was as if something had pierced through their hearts just because I had spoken to someone other than them. Unlike my fans, this Ava was different. She hadn't giggled or squealed. She simply blushed adorably, and had talked back to me as well.

I went to my dorm and found a servant cleaning the furniture in the hall. "You, find Natalie. Tell her 'Cahill' and bring her here immediately. You can drag here if necessary."

The servant nodded. She placed the filthy rag she was holding onto her apron and sprinted away.

I fiddled with my fingers as I waited for Natalie. My eyes closed as I thought about Amy. There was never really anything special between us, except for Korea. I acted like a fool to her, playing with her feelings as she fell for me.

I stuffed my hands into my jacket and laughed. Who wouldn't fall for me? I thought about it more. What was I thinking? It was my only chance to ever be with her. I simply couldn't understand why I would think about someone like…_her_. I obviously needed the assistance of another Kabra.

I went into my room and rested on a chair. Amy's face appeared in my mind, but she didn't look happy at all. It was that last image I remembered after leaving her at the cave in Korea. I smacked myself on the head in guilt. I felt my eyes close gently, but they were aroused when someone knocked on the door.

The previous servant I had ordered to find Natalie returned, alone. She looked breathless. I felt a frown form on my face. "Where is she? I thought I told you to find her!"

"I apologize…" My eyes narrowed, and she cringed. "I apologize, _sir_. I had looked everywhere, but I couldn't seem to find Ms. Kabra. Perhaps she had gone…shopping with her friends? I cannot leave the school grounds. I am very sorry…sir."

I cracked my knuckles. I felt angry. How could Natalie go shopping at a time like this? My head was aching whether I love some girl and she goes spending her time with her friends looking at dresses!

I shoved the servant away and walked outside for some fresh air. I looked up at the sky and made a face. A thunderstorm was coming soon, but I wanted to stay there longer. The air was somewhat refreshing as I calmed down. No one was around, which meant no fanatic girls or anyone else was there to annoy me.

Tired from walking, I sat on the nearest bench. A girl was sitting at the other end and I studied her face. She had black hair with highlights and was reading a thick book.

I coughed as I shivered in the cold. She looked at me. I looked at her back, realizing that it was _her_. Ava Trent.

She wasn't blushing like before. It felt awkward seeing a girl not blushing because of me. I cleared my throat, trying to think what I should say. I wanted to shout, "Amy!", but it would have been stupid. I sighed in frustration.

"So…do you want to play a game?" I wanted someone to slap me, hard. How could I say something so impulsive?

Ava made a face. She probably thought I was crazy after I asked to play a game right before a storm. "Um, what kind of game do you want to...play?"

I blinked. She was actually going along with this. I smiled with my teeth showing, "So do you want to play the question game?" The question game was something I used to play with Natalie when I was seven. We fought loads after each game on who had won, and mum would stuff towels in our both mouths as punishment.

"The what?"

I smirked. "You don't know about the question game?"

She tilted her head in confusion, "I've never heard of it."

I grinned like a five-year-old. "I win!"

"What? That's so unfair! You didn't even tell me how to play!" She looked adorably frustrated.

It thundered, and we both looked up at the sky. It was obviously going to rain soon, but I ignored it. "Oh, so you want to play the question game again?"

"No, really?" I have never recalled her using sarcasm like that to me like that. I beamed.

"So you do?"

"Yeah, maybe when you tell me how to play!"

"I win again, love." I smiled happily. I rubbed my arms after a chilly breeze blew past us.

She pouted. "How?"

"Wait, we're playing the question game again?"

"Why do you keep asking quest- ooh, I get it now!" She gave me a soft smile.

"Ha, I win." I grinned widely. "So do you want to play the question game?"

"What do you think?" I saw her cute face smirking at me. I honestly did not know how to reply to that.

"Do you really want to know what I think?"

"No, why would I?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"How is it obvious?" I looked at her. She just asked me what I was thinking!

"I was thinking: why do you despise me so much, love?"

Her eyebrows went up. "Why would you think I despise you? And w-why are you calling me that?"

"Well, don't you?" I thought about my question. Why wouldn't she despise me? She had talked back to me at the polo field like she hated me; but then again, she was blushing when I left her there.

"What do you mean?" I studied her face again. She seemed so eager to know why I think she despise me so much.

"I mean, why are you so different from every other girl in this school?"

It thundered again, and it started raining lightly. The sky was dark, but Ava seemed to ignore the wet weather.

Her eyes narrowed. "Is different bad?"

Her voice sounded hurt, and my eyes widened. "No, no! That wasn't what I meant. I– "

"Yay, I win!" I watched her smile in victory. I, a Kabra, lost to someone poor, but at this particular moment, I didn't really mind. No one else in history had ever made me feel this way.

I grinned back at her. We were both wet by standing in the rain. I was about to suggest we enter to school, but suddenly, her smile became a frown.

"Wait, what did you mean? Why does it matter if I'm different?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Of course it mattered! That's how she attracted me in the first place.

"Oh, so I'm assuming you wouldn't like people like me, right? It's just because I'm different?" She looked offended.

"Why would you think that? Hold on, are we playing the question game?"

She started shouting at me. "Ugh, why would even asked if we're playing it? So if I'm different, what do you think of it? This is my first day of school, and all of the sudden, I have to act like every other fanatical girl in this school, is that right?"

Her voice was ice cold, and I felt that it wasn't right to reply. I shook my head. "Why would you think that? Could you explain why I have been thinking about you all day? Do you have the slightest clue why I'm feeling this way? This...this strange feeling of _love_. I'm Ian Kabra, and I NEVER feel this way about just anyone!"

Amy POV

"This is my first day of school, and all of the sudden, I have to act like every other fanatical girl in this school, right?" I felt so angry at Ian. Just because I'm different, it's such a big deal isn't it? He might've never met someone like me, but it doesn't mean I have to act like everyone else.

"Why would you think that? Could you explain why I have been thinking about you all day? Do you have the slightest clue why I'm feeling this way? This...this strange feeling of _love_. I'm Ian Kabra, and I NEVER feel this way about just anyone!"

I blinked. He gasped, realizing what he had just said. Ian turned away from me. He was…thinking of me?

Just then, I sneezed. I rubbed my left arm with my right hand. It was freezing, and when I should be running back into my dorm, I'm arguing with a Cobra.

He must've noticed my sneeze because unexpectedly, Ian put his jacket around me. Right after he gave me it, he sneezed as well. He was probably freezing as well, but cared enough to give me his jacket. I looked up and we were faced to face. We were probably two or three inched apart from each other.

"Uh…thanks?" Ian gave me a weak smile. His head reached a little closer, but I backed a little. We separated a couple inches and it was a very uncomfortable feeling.

"I…I don't want you getting a cold. I apologize for calling you different. It isn't bad, you know. I hate how so many girls obsess over me in that fanatical way. You are…one of a kind. I really like that…I was actually hoping the question game would allow me to…I was hoping it would allow me to…"

"Hmm? You were hoping it would..?"

His eyes looked away. "I was hoping it would eventually lead me into ask you out. Apparently we fought instead. I am sorry." He turned around, avoiding me.

My eyebrows went up and I knew my face was scarlet. "Y-you wanted to ask me out?" Wow, this mission was going way too easy for me.

"I– yeah. Unlike all the other girls in this school who would immediately accept, you would probably decline–"

My heart was suddenly beating a lot faster. A part of me wanted to scream, "YES!" like those other girls. Another part of me wanted to reject him after remembering his foul actions from the past, but I wasn't going to pass up the chance of making the mission end faster.

"Why would you think that? I-I um, accept." I gave him a fake smile. I wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. Every time I was around him, there was some kind of warm feeling inside of me.

"Really? That felt…almost too easy, but absolutely unexpected." He flashed his teeth at me, and we walked back into the main building.

Just before we entered the school, Ian turned to me with a nervous face. It was weird seeing him nervous like this. I got a feeling Isabel would've slapped him if she saw her son nervous like this. "Quick question, do you know anyone name…do you know a girl named Amy? Amy Cahill?"

I gasped mentally, but I kept a straight face and tilted my head. "Why do you keep asking me that? It's like as if you like this Amy person." Ian's expression became surprised, but I continued. "So who is she? Your –uh– girlfriend or something?"

Ian's eyes widened. "Of course not…it's just that I have done a couple things that I am not proud of to her and I regret it strongly. You remind me a lot of her. Please don't tell anyone, especially my sister, Natalie, but I do not think I could ever face Amy after…yeah."

"What did you do to her?" The _event_ in Korea flashed through my eyes. I mean, it felt good hearing him say that he's regretting everything, but it would've been so much better if he knew it was actually me. I would've started shouting and lecturing him for how he was evil and pathetic, but there was also something else inside of me saying it's OK to forgive him.

He looked at his feet. "It's- it's nothing." He looked at me in the eyes. "I look forward into seeing you soon. I have to go."

"Bye…" I waved at him with a small smile on my face. He left me with a good, but strange feeling.

**Well, idc what u think about it this time because out of all the chapters, I spent the longest on this one. Yeah I may have many mistakes, but I spent so long and my arm hurts so I hope you enjoyed reading and review if you want. I'm tired. D:**

**~urnotspecial~**


	12. Mum, I Have Found Amy Cahill

**I know I said I will update more frequently this summer, but I've been going through a writer's block for the first time…so forgive me. **

**Also, thanks for all the reviews! I totally love 'em all. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :L**

Natalie POV

I returned from my meeting with the best fashion designer in the rain. Unfortunately, my new dress was ruined, forcing me to appoint another meeting to get another dress– an excellent excuse for me to leave this dreadful school! Luckily, my favorite clothes were perfect and dry in a waterproof bag inside my limo. As soon as I walked out of the vehicle, thunder roared and my hair was drenched. I screamed.

A pathetic servant came up to me holding a large umbrella and shielded me over the rain. I gave him a cold look and whacked **(A/N: heh, I love that word) **him with my purse. My mascara ran down my cheeks. "What is wrong with you? How _dare_ you allow the rain ruin my makeup?"

I took out my mirror and my eyes widened instantaneously. I released another scream. He cringed and gave me no reply. "Speak!" The sky crackled.

"My apologies, Ms. Kabra. I ran here with an umbrella as soon as I could. Please forgive me." He lowered his head.

I snatched the umbrella from his hand and made a run quickly into my building, leaving him soaked in the rain.

Another servant who stood outside my door opened the entrance. Kellie was the most faithful servant in this school and she met my demands without me ordering anything. She saw my face and gasped.

"I know I look horrible, like a circus freak." She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and tapped it lightly on my face. I released a light sigh. "It is great to see you have come back from…wherever you were for the past few days."

"Thank you, Ms. Kabra. You are nowhere close to a circus freak! You look beautiful as always, but I suggest you take a bath quickly. You wouldn't want to wear that dress for too long, and I have already prepared the bathroom for you." Kellie gave me a soft smile and led me to the bathroom. Before she closed the door, she said, "Your brother had another servant come in looking for you earlier. She said Mr. Kabra needed you as soon as possible and that she was supposed to give you a one-word message. I have forgotten what it was…I think it was 'Cahill.'"

My eyes widened. "Oh, I shall **(A/N: hehehe, "**_**shall"**_** makes me laugh)** see him soon then." I took my bath and came out with a fresh feeling. I dressed myself and applied my makeup quickly.

I took my bag and snatched an umbrella from a servant. I ran out to Ian's room.

The sky was dark and covered with thundering rainclouds. I headed towards a brick building with an ugly door, and a servant unlocked the entrance, allowing me in. Every time I came here, I felt poorer. Unlike me, Ian lives in a smaller building. I never understood how he managed to live in a building with ten other people. Ian's place was nothing compared to my luxurious five-story home. Three of the floors were basically my closets, which altogether was the size of Ian's "room."

The male servant who stood outside of Ian's door looked at me and went in. He came back out in a minute and gestured me to enter.

Ian came to sight, wearing a bath robe. His hair was wet, and he looked tired. "You finally came back." He sneezed.

I stepped back. "What's wrong with you? Are you ill?"

He shook his head. "I was just walking in the rain earlier. I wanted to–"

"What did you want me for? Something about Cahills?"

"Would you let me finish? As I was saying, I wanted to speak with you privately about a girl."

"Ah, so the mighty prince found someone other than that peasant, Amy?"

He scowled. "I am…completely over Amy. Nothing had ever occurred between us…basically. "He sneezed again.

"Really, now? Therefore, you would allow me to finally set you up on little dates with some girls with actual fashion sense and-"

"Natalie, shut up. I will not date any of your friends, nor will you touch my love life."

"Humph. At least tell me why you called me here. Something about Cahills?"

"Well, I have some sort of…catastrophe. See, she's a well, peasant, and it is her first day at this school. Because you weren't here any sooner, I asked her out! What's more confusing is how she seems to resemble another Amy and my head is now going through a complete bizarre phase!" So it was about Amy Cahill.

My eyes grew wider. He asked Amy out already? He chose Amy out of all the other hideous girls in the school? "You, a Kabra, asked a poor girl out? ARE YOU INSANE? I'm telling mum!"

And best part is when I tell Mum that it's Amy. I would finally be able to please her. She would demand to see Amy, or "Ava", and then receive the recipe of the serum. We would all be a _happy_ family once again. I smiled widely.

Ian crossed his arms. "And what will Mum do about that? It's not like she's a Cahill, and everyone at this boarding school is wealthy enough anyway." His tone hinted that he was being very defensive.

I tilted my head, confused. "Hold on, brother, I thought you said she 'resembles' another Amy. Who is this girl?"

With a straight frown on his face, Ian was troubled with his words. "This girl…her name is…Ava Trent, and she is…is like a replica of Amy…well, in my head. Her laugh…gentle and smooth mimics Amy's. The way her eyes glisten…and shine…is the same beautiful way Amy's does. And her smile…her smile…the point is, this is my other…problem. What I am saying is that-" He stopped without finishing after realizing what he had just said. Meanwhile, I was simply yawning in boredom.

But the way Ian spoke about her hinted another message. It meant he was truly in love with that…Cahill. And "Ava" is just a replacement to him for the time being. I mentally shook my head. No Kabra falls down for love. Ian will get over Amy, and when he does, Mum will welcome us back after we retrieve the serum recipe. She will no longer look at us as "disappointments."

I frowned. "Older brother, when you bother to act for like a Kabra and sort out some obvious facts, tell me what you have realized. I hope you get to know more about this Ava Trent. For now, I will not interfere with anything." Ha, tough luck breaking Amy's heart for the second time.

I walked out the door and looked out if anyone was there, more specifically, if there were any other Cahills around. None, meaning "Ava" or Ian, seemed to be in sight.

I stuffed my hand into my Chanel purse and searched for my cellular phone. I hesitantly dialed an order of numbers and pressed "call". I patiently waited for the other line to pick up.

Finally, a powerful, but agitated voice spoke. I admired the voice as it had also sent chills down my spine. "What do _you_ want?"

Inside my head, I jumped happily. She was actually on the other line. And she bothered to answer the call. I must consider this as one of the luckiest moments of my life.

I hesitated for a moment, thinking of how I should speak for the situation, but I know she was waiting. I did not have much time until she was about the hang up. This was my and Ian's only chance for her to love us again, and I was not about to lose it.

"Mum, I have found Amy Cahill."

Nellie POV

I looked at the kiddo as he slept on the hospital bed. Poor little dude had to suffer like this, and he didn't deserve it. Dan should be a regular boy with a happy family, not a target of whoever wanted him. But what fun would life be for him then?

My best friend, Mr. IPod, sat on my hand as I watched the little ninja boy. My earphones screamed into my ears as my eyes grew heavy. I felt my head going down, and I immediately jerked up. I couldn't fall asleep. I had to make sure Dan-o was safe and no one could hurt him. I looked at my watch. It was only four.

I resisted my eyes from closing several times, but I lost. I didn't wake until I felt a vibration coming from my pocket. It was my phone. I glanced at Dan and looked back at my phone. It was a text message from headquarters.

MAD AGENT- FISKE IS GONE. MORE INFO AFTER REPLY. 

-this message will be terminated in 5 seconds-

It took me five seconds to transmit the two little sentences into my brain. And it took zero seconds for me to make sure I was imagining things. I really have to stop eating all the junk food with Dan.

I mean, Fiske? Gone? My ass.

**I know it's short, but it took me an hour writing this. At first, Fiske wasn't going to "disappear" and I wasn't going to leave you in a cliffy, but my head hurts and I really need more ideas. **

**I want to personally thank Alex Almighty for the idea and I hope you don't mind because I used it.**

**~urnotspecial~**


	13. Maybe You'll Be Worth Something

**HEY! :D Thanks for all the reviews. They really motivate me into writing more. **

**Recently, I read a fanfic that has a similar idea to mine…it was interesting. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I wrote here. Q-Q**

Fiske POV

I moaned as I opened my eyelids. There was little light in the small space I was captured in, and I struggled to get into an upright position. My lips were covered by something unpleasant─ duct tape. Large, high quality ropes were tied around both my feet and wrists, and an uncomforting feeling spread throughout my body.

I was lying on the floor, as if someone had thrown me here like trash. The floor was cold and hard, not somewhere an old man like me should be. I shivered. I touched my face with my left shoulder and felt a big bruise on my left cheek. I groaned in agony.

My neck twisted to my right and I saw a door with little light coming from it. I squinted to see through it and found two shoes blocking my way.

Realizing the door may directly open at my face, I quickly wiggled backwards quietly as fast as I could. I hit a solid, cold wall and froze firmly. My mind was filled with negative possibilities of the future. This would be extremely bad for the Madrigals and the possibility of being completely exposed. Only one headquarter was discovered, but it wasn't the highest ranked Madrigal building. Allowing the other branches to find us may uneven the balance once again, and give another advantage to the Vespers.

There was a female voice speaking in a serious tone. "Is it really him? How did you manage? By the plan or did you do something against my orders again?" The voice was very familiar to my ears; it was sharp and my heart ached at hearing the voice.

A pause was circulating the air. Tension was present.

"I…went a-against it," a small voice quivered. It took no time to become aware that both speakers are both female.

"Do you remember our last conversation? Where I specifically said we act towards the plan? And yet you failed to obey so? I thought you know what I am capable of," said the familiar voice.

"Yes, and I beg you Director, please to not punish me the way you have done last time."

Another pause came. "I cannot take any more chances…it is far too risky with you around. Yet I have no intention of killing you, though it is quite tempting."

Suddenly, the door slammed to the wall. The room was brighter, and a woman in a black suit stepped in. Another woman stood outside the room. They both wore masks over their faces.

The woman in black walked closer towards me. I shut my eyes as pretended I was asleep. A sudden hard foot touched my face.

"Wake, Fiske." As if a bolt of electricity shot through me, I finally realized whom the voice belonged to. "Recognize me?"

I slowly turned my head and opened my eyes. The mask was removed and there I saw a woman that I thought I'd never see again. Her pale, ivory skin face was glaring at me with hatred.

It has been years, decades even. The memory of the fire in Syria flicked inside my mind. It was painful, being forced to leave the two most important people to me, my family.

"Sophia?" I said, in a hoarse voice. Then my eyes shut tight. I was knocked out cold.

Natalie POV

"Mum, I have found Amy Cahill."

There was a short pause. My heart was pounding rapidly.

"Continue." I blinked.

"She is attending the boarding school, you know, where father sent us? And…" I swallowed hard. Was it right to tell her that Ian had already made a…rather close connection to Amy? I don't want anything bad happening to Ian, but it felt necessary for Mum to know…

"And what? What is the purpose of this message?" Mum snapped.

I cringed. "Ian had asked her to be in…a relationship. And it was just today, a couple hours ago. I was thinking…perhaps we would be able to retrieve the serum this way…with Ian getting close with Amy," I explained. I spoke as if Ian was part of the plan, like he wasn't really with Amy, just acting.

Seconds passed. My heart was beating intensely. Why was she not replying? Had I said something wrong?

"Mum?" I whispered, nervously. Maybe she wanted more information. "And also, today is only her first day at the school. She is incognito with a disguised name, Ava. I'm not quite sure about the last name, but I think it is Trent."

"…Trent?" she asked. "How pathetic. That boy, Ian, has already made connections? How strong is it?"

"This is just the beginning, but I am getting the feeling that it will be quite, actually _very_ strong."

"Ah. Maybe, by any chance, you fools will be worth something to be proud of." I relaxed, a bit. "Have you confirmed that this girl, Ava Trent, is really the Cahill girl? Grace Cahill's granddaughter?"

Before I spoke, I thought about how I confronted Amy during the afternoon. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. My hand, to my disgust, was sweating as I lightly held my phone.

"Do not keep me waiting," she said. Her cold voice sent shivers down my spine.

"I…yes," I whispered.

"And I will ask, how?" My eyes widened. I had allowed Amy to be acknowledged that I am aware of her real identity. What if Mum didn't want that? I sighed, knowing I was about to disappoint her.

"I confronted her…today, at lunch." There was another pause. "I took out an injector, and…and I chased her until I lost her. But I know she _is_ the Cahill." I bit my lip, unable to predict what she would say next.

"Have you seen the girl's brother yet?"

"Not at all…this is, now that I think of it, strange. They are always together."

A minute past, but it felt more like a decade. From the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow moving quickly. It was coming closer by the second. "Mum, this conversation will soon no longer be private. What do you want me to do?"

"Do not attack; be friendly. We must have her comfortable in order to find why she is here, but in the meantime, stay close to her. Do not fool around and go shopping." Her voice was cold, like ice shards were attacking me as each word was said. "Watch her every action. If you receive any information, contact me. I will be arriving in a while. Do not mention me at all when speaking to the Cahill. Just be…friends."

I heard a faint click. It thundered.

I turned my head to the shadow. The figure was still very far away, far enough to be unable to overhear my conversation with Mum with any device.

I trotted to a statue and stood behind it. I peered behind it. It was Sophie Watson, my friend, but also the Janus who had been spying on me.

My phone vibrated in my hand. I glanced at the caller I.D., it was blank.

"Hello?"

"Do not disappoint me." _Click. _I threw my phone into my bag and clenched my fists in fear.

I managed to smile weakly. Mum will be proud of me. The storm lightened, and the rain softly fell onto the ground.

I heard footsteps coming in my direction. "Natalie?"

I walked from the statue to see Sophia drenched from the rain. Her hair was flattened and her horrible looking dress was soaking. The boots she wore were covered with dirt.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" I asked in a surprised voice.

She stepped closer, next to me under the shelter of my umbrella.

"I was about to ask the same," she said as she shivered through the cold.

I inched away from her. "I was speaking to my brother minutes ago."

"Oh…"

"You haven't answered my question."

"I was just running an errand. I w-want to ask you something." She shivered. "Is your mother really out of jail?"

I blinked. "Pardon?"

"Have you heard me incorrectly?"

"No, it just seems odd talking about my mother. She is…in jail." I looked at her expression. "I thought we have discussed about what happened to my mother soon after I came back here."

"You are my friend, so don't do anything stupid that will get you hurt," she warned with her eyes bulging out. She ran across the campus in the rain without another word.

I blinked again. Goosebumps appeared on my arms. For some odd reason, I had a feeling something big was going to happen.

**DID U GUYS WATCH HARRPY POTTER SEVEN PART TWO? I bet a lot of you guys did. :3 It was sad…and I cried when Snape died, especially when I was watching his memory. He deserved so much more right? D':**

**See that button down there that says **_**Review this Chapter**_**? It's meant for you to click. Then, you write a little something like constructive criticism…Trust me, it was destiny. xD JK, I got bored, but it would be nice to get some reviews C:**

**~urnotspecial~**


	14. Fiske's Past

**Thanks for all the reviews! It really means a lot, but I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I really have been busy with prep classes and I had no idea what to write. OMG I'M WATCHING SPONGEBOB RIGHT NOW. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Amy POV

I smiled like the happiest person in the world…I don't know why but I just smiled a lot. I was just in a happy mood for some reason. I went to take a hot shower after being drenched in the rain. I came out with a good feeling. And the smile still had not left my face.

Suddenly, I heard a vibration. It was coming from my phone, which was vibrating against the table. I walked over to see I have received some kind of text message.

MAD AGENT- FISKE IS GONE. MORE INFO AFTER REPLY. 

-this message will be terminated in 5 seconds-

Five…Four…Three…Two…One… The message disappeared from my inbox with no trace. That was how long it took for me to decide if I was going to reply. My fingers moved swiftly across the screen as I typed:

REP: MAD AGENT- Is there any trace?

I pressed send and instantly, I received another message. It contained a zoomed in photo that was labeled: From Unknown Branch.

The pictured showed a typed, crumpled piece of paper no larger than a post-it note.

_Serum formula.  
One month, Fiske Cahill dies.  
We want Amy and Dan Cahill at  
the island in exactly three weeks.  
2:00 AM._

Below the photo, Mr. McIntyre wrote a message. _Amy- Fiske disappeared 18 hours ago. Three of us heard his scream for security just before his disappearance. He was outside of Madrigal #5923922 to meet Dan at the hospital. None of the agents have found him. _

My eyes widened. I dialed Nellie.

"Kiddo?" She sound alarmed. "Why are you calling?"

"Nellie! Did you get the message?"

"Yeah," she said worriedly.

"We have to look for him!"

"We can't do anything yet. You can't just blow cover, Amy. They'll find him, trust me."

"But anything can happen! We only have a month!"

"Amy, calm down. Just watch out. The note came anonymously. We don't know who's behind this cr- this problem."

"But Uncle Fiske? He's family!"

"Don't worry about it. You and I know he'll be safe."

I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. "Is Dan okay?"

"He's sleeping. Wait, someone's waking up," she said in an excited tone. "Wanna talk to the kid?"

"Mm-hmm." My heart pounded. A lot was going through my mind.

"Amy?" said a hoarse voice.

"Dan?" I said, in excitement. "Are you feeling well?"

"Sure. Kind of tired though." He let out a weak groan.

"It's all going to be all right…us, together in a week, can't wait to see you." I smiled, despite of what was happening.

"Yeah, I guess. How's the first day of the mission?"

"Perfect," I said. "Guess who I saw?"

"Lemme guess, the Cobras?" He laughed. "And did you bat you eyelashes enough to get his attention? Like, did you guys get all mushy?" he asked in a taunting voice.

I flushed, even if he wasn't here to see. "W-what? No!"

"Sure," he said sarcastically.

"Well, my mission's going very well, thank you for asking." Obviously I was irritated by now.

Dan yawned. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" I asked in concern.

"…Sure."

"Well then have a nice sleep, I guess. And feel better!"

"'Kay."

Then, I heard Nellie's voice from the other end. "I have to get Dan some food, Amy. Don't worry about Fiske for now. I'm pretty sure they'll find him," she reassured. "Bye!"

_Click_. I sighed. I reread the message Mr. McIntyre has sent me. My eyes were set on the photograph of the anonymous note. I wish I had the actual note in my hands to find some clues.

I hooked my phone to my laptop. I inserted everything about Uncle Fiske inside the computer and within a minute, Mr. McIntyre's message was nowhere to be found on my mobile device.

The door flung open. My roommate, Emily, stepped inside our room. "Hey! I didn't know you were back already!"

I just smiled at her, not knowing what to say.

"Did you have a good day here? I have been waiting for roommates for a while now…Let's get to know each other!"

"Uh, I was just doing something…" I looked back at my laptop.

She hung her coat inside the closet near the entrance. "What are you doing?"

"What do you want to know about me?" I asked, changing the topic.

She looked at me blankly with some confusion. "Um…I don't know where to start. I-"

"Actually," I said. "I'm kind of tired. Can we do this tomorrow? I'm really sorry."

"Huh? I-uh, sure. It's all right." She grinned. "We can be best friends!"

Inside my head, I pondered if she had any other friends. I turned off my laptop and went to my bag.

I grabbed a granola bar and munched it silently.

"Have you eaten anything for dinner?" Emily asks.

I shook my head and finished the last few nuts on my snack.

I left our room for the bathroom to brush up for the night. I really want this day to end. So much had happened in just 24 hours.

That night, I struggled to sleep under my covers. I couldn't help but worry about Dan and Uncle Fiske. I wish we were all together so I knew that they were all safe.

An hour passed and I was still worrying. The anxiety was really affecting me. I got to the point where tears were falling down my face. I closed my eyes for ten minutes, but I was still unable to sleep.

I sighed and stood up. I grabbed my laptop and reread the message. I looked at the photo over and over again. No clues whatsoever appeared. My heart ached.

"Everything is going to be okay," I whispered to myself. And I drifted off asleep in the dark.

Fiske POV

"Sophia?" My voice was horse.

She looked at her nails in boredom. "It's been- quite a while, wouldn't you think so? Do you miss me?"

I close my eyes. Flashbacks appear. I see myself stand nervously. I open my eyes and there I see the most beautiful woman in the world, my bride.  
"Do you, Sophia Harris, take Fiske Cahill in hand as your husband?" She smiles, making my heart beat faster. "I do," she answers with her soft voice. We both lean in, and the audience applauses.  
Grace smiles widely at me. She mouths "congratulations" at me.

Suddenly, the memory changes scene. I was suddenly in the hospital waiting anxiously. Finally, a nurse comes to me and says, "You may see her now."  
My eyes light up in joy. I follow the nurse into a white room. On the bed were two people, one was Sophia and the other was our newborn baby. My eyes water in happiness at the sight of them. "Sophia?"  
Sophia nods. She lifts her arms up, where the infant slept, and whispers, "Say hello to daddy." I take our child from her and put the baby in my warm arms. She was very light and precious.  
Sophia cries in happiness. "What do you wish to call her?" I ask. Her eyes close. "Kellie. Her name is Kellie." I nod.

The scene changes into a playground. I was pushing five-year-old Kellie on the swings. Sophia stands next to me and smiles. "Daddy! I'm flying!" I give Kellie a gentle smile, "Can you reach the stars?" She giggles. "Don't be silly, Daddy." We all laugh.  
Once again, the scene changed. Instantaneously, I knew we were in Syria. Fire erupts inside the hotel and I see myself frantically looking for Sophia

and Kellie. "Sophia! Kellie!" I shout. I was standing outside the building as more firemen were bringing people out. I look at rescued people. None of them were my family.  
Finally, a fireman runs out carrying Sophia in his arms. She struggles out of his grip and runs back in shouting "my baby!" I follow her in. We run to our room crouching under the smoke. We start coughing violently. "We have to go!" I yell.  
She ignores me and runs to our room. She slams the door and looks everywhere frantically. "Kellie!" she screams. "Where are you?" Tears are streaming down Sophia's face.  
A fireman appears behind me. "We need go! Now!" he screams in a thick accent. Without warning, he grabs me and rushes out of the building. I kick him at a spot and his hands free me. I find Sophia with her arms wrapped around Kellie as they huddled together. "It's ok! We'll get out," I say bravely.  
Just then, the same fireman from before grasps on my shirt and drags me out. Sophia screams to not leave her and shouts my name for to come back. I fail to escape the man's grip. When he lets me go, I attempt to run back in. Two men block me. "Halt! You crazy?"  
"My family is in there!" They shake their head. "No. We get them out to you." I ignore them and try to run into the hotel in a different direction. The two men block me once again. They take my arms and take me farther away from the hotel. "Sophia!" I scream.  
The men bring me with other people who all had worried expressions on their faces. Officers were all around them, not letting anyone escape. I see myself waiting patiently, but I never spot my family coming out of the building.  
A man in a firefighter suit runs out of the building and says "Fire gone." I lift up my head. "My family isn't here yet."  
He pats my back sympathetically. My eyes widen and as if the world had ended, the younger version of me collapsed. After comprehending the news, I saw myself jerk up and charge into the hotel, running back to where I last saw Sophia. I scream her name, as well as Kellie's, but they were nowhere. I was not able to find their bodies either.  
I rush out to see the recovered bodies and they were not there either. Nothing felt complete again.

My eyes flutter open. My heart aches as I stare at Sophia's cold face.

"Looking at you is just pathetic." She snapped her fingers and a familiar woman comes in clearer sight. Kellie hands her bottle of water. Sophia steps out the door.

How could they both end up here? And why would they want to hurt me? For revenge, or for power from the Madrigals?

"What…what do you want," I coughed violently, "from me?"

Sophia turned her head about ninety degrees and replied with anger in her voice. "A war. I want to imperfections gone."

She crossed her arms. "Kellie, do that, what's it called, psychological brainwashing or whatever the method is called on him."

Kellie clicked her pen and starts writing notes on her clipboard. "The method people used back then at war to receive information out of people? Like, as in beating up my father and then later curing him multiple times until he thinks that we are his savior?"

"Why must you speak out everything instead of just writing down that order?" Sophia barked. "And he is _not_ your father. We just need the information the man knows and then we'll just end him."

_End_ me? The door slammed. I coughed again. A war, they want a war. But what benefit would that bring? Then realization dawned to me. They are planning to eliminate the world population.

Suddenly, four men in black came in. They were carrying what seems to be bats. One of them stuck a strip of duct tape on my mouth. My eyes widened and I started squirming uselessly. They started clubbing me and soon I wasn't able to make a sound.

**Okay, I admit, this chapter sucks. And it's short too, but I really wanted to post another chapter before I leave the country and have no internet connection whatsoever. :l  
Also, I started writing this one shot which hopefully I will be able to post when I get back. C:**

**To **_**Colorful-Pear**_**, I want to say thank you for the review, but youre not wasting my time. I cherish every review I read. :D **

**Anyone who reads this is required to review. And if they don't, I'll eat them since I'm going cannibalistic. o_o  
Just kidding…awkward.**

**~urnotspecial~**


	15. Blue Liquid Again

**HEY EVERYONE! Thanks for all the reviews. Don't stop being awesome ;D**

Kellie POV

Mother walked to her office, and I followed her. I heard a shriek sound from behind.

I try my best to keep my mouth sealed. My father was being brutally beaten, and there was nothing I could do about it. He's not that young, for goodness' sake. Two small tears slide down my cheek.

I hear the heels of my mother stop.

"What is that?" my mother asks, looking at my face.

"What?"

Her eyes narrow a little. "Is that a tear? If I am not mistaken, are you crying because of your father?"

"I…Of course not. Your conference with Cora Wizard begins in fifteen minutes."

She watches me carefully. Her cold eyes study my now emotionless expression.

"Yes, I am acknowledged of it. There is no need to remind me," she snapped.

I opened the door and we entered her office. I go to the coffee maker and start preparing two cups.

"Kellie." I look at her. "Do not let me see you with a single teardrop on your face again. I want my coffee."

I nod. "Yes, mother. The coffee will be done soon."

We stay silent for a few minutes as she gathered papers for the conference.

"Have you gathered the contracts yet?"

My mother touches a folder and smiles. "Darling, our war will be coming soon. Can you feel the excitement?"

Coffee falls into a cup and I hand it to my mother. A fake smile appears on my face.

"Yes."

Amy POV

I woke up and dressed for my second day of school. I looked to my laptop and place my finger on the touchpad. The picture of the anonymous message appear. I sigh.

Emily yawned and got out of bed. "You're up already?"

I nodded. "I want a fresh start for my second day of school," I said in an optimist tone, but I really wanted to cry inside.

"Maybe we can eat breakfast together!" She stretched and ran into the bathroom.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "I'm going to breakfast now. I'll uh, wait for you there."

Emily shouted an "okay" and I exited our room. I walked to the campus and looked around. There were a few people walking by. It was still early in the morning. At the mess hall, I found an empty table. I took out a book and started reading as I waited for Emily.

"Good morning, cousin. It is pleasant seeing you again; do you feel the same way?"

I looked up to see Natalie. "I-I suppose," I said in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering? Not many people come here at this early hour…for example, Ian."

I sat still. No reply came out of my mouth.

She continued. "I heard that you already have a boyfriend. And this is just your second day here? That is quite quick. You don't mind me sharing, right?"

"You k-know what makes me curious, Natalie?" I ask in a small voice.

"Hmm?"

"Why haven't you even told your brother yet? And why are you suddenly so much nicer?" I say louder, but smoothly.

Natalie tilts her head. "Tell what to my brother? Honestly, it is so _easy_ to identify you as Amy Cahill. Let's just watch him put the clues together." She emphasized "clues."

My eyes widened…just a little. I didn't want to show much emotion. "Then why?"

She paused for a moment. I looked at her suspiciously.

"I do not find it…necessary for him to…know. It would be hilarious when he realizes how you really are," she said.

"Oh," I said disbelievingly. I could've sworn she looked somewhat nervous for at least five seconds. "You haven't told me why you're so kind all of the sudden yet."

She took out a mirror and mascara. "We are family, are we not?" she says cooly.

"Family, yeah right," I mutter. I gave a small bitter laugh. "Family members don't try to kill each other. Like, normal people don't trap others in a cave infested with s-sharks." I was beginning to sound like Dan with all the grudges.

"But are we normal people?"

I looked at her. Everyone thinks of themselves normal, so do I? I am a Madrigal, a normal Cahill. Even if I am related to a bunch of murderous people, I think myself as pretty normal…

"Say, let's have a dinner tonight. You, my brother, and me. We can…catch up- oh hold on, Ian does not know. Well, we can get to know each other then." Natalie smirked.

Emily comes toward our table and waves at Natalie and me.

Natalie made a disgusted face at her and stood up. "See you around, _Ava_. You can meet me at the campus main entrance around six thirty. I look forward to it."

Was she ordering me where to go?

"Hello, Ava! Wow, was that really Natalie Kabra? She is one of those popular, rich kids! Do you know her?" Emily said. Apparently, she didn't get the message from Natalie's facial expression.

"We've uh, met some time ago…"

Emily looks at me with fascination. "That must be so exciting! I mean, you know Natalie Kabra! Natalie Kabra!" She takes a breath. "Did you get the latest gossip?"

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"Natalie's brother, Ian, is now dating someone!" My eyebrows rose. News goes around fast…and the whole relationship thing wasn't even in public. Emily looked a little disappointed. "Whoever she is, she is really lucky! I wish I was-"

I stood up. "Yeah, she's me," I said. "I'm kind of hungry. Let's just get some breakfast."

She followed me to get food. "You are who?"

"Uh, me. I'm with…" I cleared my throat. "Ian Kabra."

She grabbed my hand. "You are kidding me."

I looked at her. "What? Do I look ugly?" I ask in a scared voice.

"No! No! That is not what I meant at all. It's just that…that…"

I turned my back at her. I took a tray and a glass bowl. I filled the bowl with cereal and started pouring milk in.

"Please, Ava. I did not mean it like that. I'm just surprised. It's just that you are new and all…and you're American and…"

"W-what's this have to do with me being American?"

Emily shook her head. "No! Ugh, please, just forgive me. I'm not the best at words. Let's just say that so many girls, including me, have been begging him for a date, and well, you are new. No one would expect it. I'm really sorry."

"I-it's okay. Will other people think of me like that?"

She didn't say anything. This is just perfect for me. The whole female population will probably have knives and daggers pointed at me. Especially that cheerleader girl.

"Oh." I went to our table. I ate silently as Emily sat down next to me.

"Really, I did not mean any like that. Honestly! Please forgive me, Ava."

"It's fine, Emily. Can we…not talk about it?"

She nodded respectfully. I quickly finished the most important meal of the day and got up. I walked to where I spoke to Ian last evening.

As I walked, I saw some girls in flashy clothes stare at me. They would whisper to each other as if I'm blind and I that can't see them doing it. I even caught one girl saying "Ian Kabra would pick_ that_?"

I put my fists into balls. I picked my disguise, and I find it perfectly appealing. There was nothing wrong with it.

I sat on a bench and took out a book. More people were coming out of their dorms to the mess hall. That meant that more girls were passing by. More eyes glared at me. More mouths whispered about me. It's only my second day of school. It is unbelievable how a school can gossip like this.

A person sits next to me. "Good morning…love."

A chill goes down my back, but some kind of warmth also grows in my chest.

"H-hi," I stutter.

Ian chuckled. I laugh nervously.

"Y-you know, gossip flies really fast around here." Ugh, way to start a conversation, Amy.

His eyes lock on mine. "I agree. My friends asked me about you this morning. I was surprised how they knew."

I nodded. "Yep. Let's thank your sister on that."

"You met Natalie?"

"She um…met me this morning. I guess it took her just an hour to get the whole school to know."

"Oh."

An awkward silence was present.

"So…have you eaten yet?"

I nod again. "Did you eat yet?"

He shakes his head. "Would you come with me anyway?"

"You want me to c-come? Like, with you at your table with your friends and-"

"Is there something wrong?"

I open my mouth, but no words come out. I just shake my head and stand up. We begin walking to the mess hall.

Suddenly, someone grabs me to a small space like a closet. A hand is covering my mouth and the door shuts quietly.

I try to bite whoever it was, but the person still didn't let go. I screamed, but no one came for me.

On my shoulder I see something sharp and shiny. There was a blue liquid- the same substance that is responsible for Dan being in the hospital.

The person starts tying my arms and legs with a hard rope. I feel a needle touch my neck and my eyelids start falling.

**This chapter's kind of short…sorry. D: If anyone wants to suggest any ideas, go ahead.**

**I'm still working on my one-shot, but I keep changing things. I really have to work on making up my mind. :(**

**2,997 people died. 411 people risked their lives to save others. At least 200 people jumped or fell to their deaths. 2 beautiful buildings destroyed. 246 people left on an airplane and never got to see home again. 2,997 innocent people left their homes one day and never got to see their families again.**** Rest in peace to the lost lives of September 11, 2001. **

**~urnotspecial~**


	16. Sophia and Her Needles

**Hii! Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy the chapter C:**

**I don't own anything. **

Natalie POV

I watched Amy leave the cafeteria as I sat on the luxurious side. She looked a little bothered. I look down at my food. I sigh. I wasn't really in the mood to eat.

None of my friends were around. I woke up early in the morning to talk to Amy, and the dining hall was basically empty besides some of the poor.

I leave my food on the table and go out for a moment. Perhaps some air will help my appetite.

"Natalie? You're up early."

I turn to see Sophia Watson next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in a rude manner.

"This is a school, and I will go wherever I desire."

I roll my eyes. "You could have walked by me without a word."

"You should know, something big is happening."

I look at her eyes. What is she talking about? Just like the day before, "Don't do anything stupid that will get you hurt". What on earth is that supposed to mean?

"Exactly what big event is taking place?"

She gave me a sly grin. "I can't wait."

I grabbed her around the neck with my arms. I hear voices. More students were coming out of their dorms, but there were not many around us.

The way she said that made me so curious I just need to know. "Tell me, or else."

"Or else what?" she spat.

I take out an injector from my bag. I hold it very closely to her neck.

From the corner of my eye, I see Ian. He walks past nearby, but he doesn't seem to notice me. He was headed for a girl with ridiculous highlighted black hair. It took me a moment to realize that it was Amy.

I look back at the Janus who called me friend last night. "This is one of my top hazardous venoms. I may not be as sinister, but I am like my mother in many ways."

She scoffed. "Yes, I'm sure you are brilliant in murder."

I place my injector a little closer.

"What are you waiting for? Your mum would have surely done it much quickly without any hesitation," she mocked.

My arm that was wrapped around her squeezed the little weasel. I let go and she starts gagging a bit. "You aren't worth it."

"Or you just don't have what it takes." She dances away as if she is some sort of genius, making the volcano inside me explode. I stuff the injector back into its compartment inside my bag and stomp my way to her. I take out a mirror to see my red, angry face. I take out some foundation and apply enough to hide the embarrassed face shown in the mirror.

By the time I find that miserable Janus prancing around, I see her following Ian and Amy from a distance. It looked like she was hunting her pray.

I am probably about twenty feet away from her, and there were not many people around. Most of the people around this area are from the wealthy side.

In a flash, I see Sophia haul Amy into some dirty closet and close the door tightly. No one seemed to notice but me.

Ian continued walking and talking to a non-present Amy. What an idiot, he doesn't even realize that his own girlfriend is no longer there.

What could Sophia possibly be doing? Amy was my gamble to impress my mother, and if that girl does something bad to Amy, it is definitely a loss for me. I run towards the closet. As I was halfway there, I heard a rough snap and dropped flat to the floor. My heel broke and my ankle began to ache. Thank goodness it wasn't broken.

I struggle to stand upright. I fall again, and my hair falls down from my clips. A servant rushes to me and puts me in the right position.

"Are you fine, miss?"

"What do you think?" I bark. He shut his mouth tight and inspected my injury. He took my shoes off and massaged my bruised ankle. "Get me my dark green Channel flats. The ones with the small bows."

"Yes, Miss Kabra." He walks off quickly to my command.

I look at the closet Sophia had taken Amy inside with. Luckily no one was around for the moment. I crawled to the door and opened it.

I kneel on my knees as I look inside the closet. No one was there.

"Some people like to mind their own business. Others do not," I hear Sophia's voice say. She was kneeling closely down beside me.

I see Amy unconscious behind her. Was she unconscious? Or possibly even dead? "What have you done to her?"

"The same I will do to you. Needles aren't really Janus…but the Mistress will be pleased." I catch a last glimpse of a needle that pierce through the skin of my arm.

"You might have been a failure for a long way, but not me. I will be stronger than you, or your mother. I will beat you in this game. When I first learned how you gave away the ingredients for the master serum, my ears couldn't believe what I heard. How pathetic."

My eyes fluttered. Suddenly, everything turned black.

Ian POV

"So then I told him, 'there is no way I am willing to do that!'. And he replied, 'well, I'll say.'" I laugh at my story. "It was amazing being there. I've also been to France. It's quite spectacular there. The view is great, although I did not have much time to appreciate the architecture…"

I look behind me. No one was there, except for a servant rushing by me.

"Ava?" I heard no reply.

I repeat Ava's name. I walk a few steps back, and I saw no one.

Why would she leave me? Did I bore her that much? Or was it the Cahills? I shake my head.

That cannot be…even if my mother is in hiding. However, there might be a chance the Vespers had taken her as hostage. But why Ava? Even if they know she is important to me now that we are in a relationship, why her? I would understand if they have taken Natalie, but I have only known Ava for a day!

I put my hand into a fist and lightly hit my head. I am just being paranoid.

I continue walking back my steps incase Ava was still there.

A girl walked past me, rolling a cart. It was the kind of carts servants push around when they clean our rooms. The only difference about this girl from the other servants was how she was dressed. She was in…sparkles. I realized she was that Janus girl.

"Sarah?" I ask.

The girl looked at me. "My name is Sophia, idiot Kabra."

"Ah, yes. I thought you were in the wealthier side. Wha…what are you doing?" I say with curiosity.

She rolled her eyes at me. "It's my business," she said in an annoyed tone.

I watch her closely. "It is interesting why you have a whole bunch of cleaning supplies. Couldn't you ask a servant to clean whatever you are using that for?"

"People honestly cannot help but be rude nowadays. I mean, I can't have any privacy?" She pushed that cart farther away from me.

My eyes are locked on the cart. There was something that wasn't right about it. I walk closer to her.

"Would you like me to help you, Sophia? To excuse my lack of respect to your privacy?"

"Umm, I'm fine own my own-"

"No, I insist," I interrupt.

She raises her voice. "I don't need any assistance."

I grab the cart. "Honestly, I think you should let a gentlemen give you a hand," I say charmingly. I gave her an impatient smile.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to attend of something?" she says, pushing me away.

I manage to keep my hands on the cart. The cart was moving back and forth from Sophia to me.

"Sophia, please. "I think-"

I heard a feint _thump_. I look at the floor. There laid a small hand. The nails were elegantly coated with a creamy color.

I kneel down at the hand. When I touch the skin, it felt so cold. I pull the hand which was extended by and arm. I drag the person out, whose hair was covering her face. I move the hair to see Natalie's face.

I touch her cheeks. They were like ice. My eyes automatically land on Sophia.

I grab the Janus by the neck. "What did you do?"

She refused to speak. I squeeze harder.

"I…cannot…fail," she manages to choke out.

**Yay, finally done with a chapter. It's been a while guys, I know. I have been preparing for this huge ass test that is freaking me out. And I just really need to take a break. I really rushed on this chapter…So I probably have a lot of mistakes, forgive me. I'm also finished with my new story, but I'm going to publish it most likely next month because there's some stuff I want to add. Eh…****Also, did you guys read the Medusa Plot? I didn't even read the Vespers Rising yet. T-T**

**If you want me to be happy, please review. You don't have to, but it will really make me feel better. I'm so scared of my test. Q.Q**

**~urnotspecial~**


	17. Ryan Anderson

**Thanks for the reviews! I know I haven't updated in over a month and I'm really sorry. I'll spare you guys with the excuses so just enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…duh :P**

Kellie POV

I glance at the screen. I cannot stand that pathetic Janis. Because of her, I am guaranteed another scold from mother. Who told that girl to capture Isabel's daughter? All mother said was to take the Cahill and not a single note on Natalie.

However, I must give Ian some credit. Choking the miserable girl like that? I'll owe him something.

I take a sip of coffee. The girl's face was turning purple.

I sigh. On my computer I type, _Ryan Anderson_. I turn on a microphone and wait for a response.

"What?" says a gruff voice with an English accent.

"Watch that mouth," I say threateningly. "Sophia Watson has some trouble. I want you to take the bodies of both the Kabras and the Cahill and bring them outside to the back. There is truck waiting there. And bring some natol liquid melatonin."

"Whatever," he said. I raised my eyes; I haven't heard him speak his regular American accent in a while. "I'll do it later."

"_Now_. You will go there quickly unless you want to watch your family gone before your eyes. I cannot say I won't enjoy watching those thickheaded people-"

"Shut up! I'm going now!" He hung up. Hamilton Holt hung up. Can you believe that Tomas? He was giving _me_ attitude.

I make a call to Jordan in England.

"Hel-"

"Drive that van of yours to the subject's school and get there by ten minutes. Park in front of the back."

"Now?" he asks with a stupid tone.

"Yes 'now'. There is a reason why you are assigned to work in that school. I want you to drive Sophia Watson, Ryan Anderson, and the bodies of the subject and the Kabra children." I hung up.

I hate the idiocy infecting all the people of the world. Later in mother's world, or _my_ world, none of this will happen. My mother is a fool. She actually thinks she can become a dictator at such age. No, this world needs an appropriate leader, me. I smile lightly.

"Kellie? Why haven't you answered me? Reports?"

I straighten my face as I focus on the present. I look at my mother directly at the eye. "The young Janus girl, Sophia Watson, is failing quite sadly. She, apparently, is being disobedient and injected natol liquid melatonin to Isabel Kabra's children. The brother found the Janus and discovered the bodies. I sent Hamilton to help her. Therefore, expect three bodies tomorrow at our meeting with Isabel Kabra when you reach London."

"And why did you allow this to happen?" I did not reply. Mother inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "That girl will regret of her actions. Send her here tomorrow with the Cahill."

She grabbed her files and left without another command. She never appreciates my work. When the time comes, people like her with cease to exist. I will only allow those who deserve to live on this Earth. Those who have done something good like my father.

Hamilton POV

Sophia Watson. She is probably more stupid than a Tomas, and that is saying a lot. I'm even taking away my Tomas pride to say that. It is so ridiculous. I'm being more like a Janus, pretending to be some British kid.

I laugh bitterly. Amy actually believed me, but not enough to remember about our little tour. Ryan Anderson? Such a stupid name…I don't even know why I picked it. I hate my stupid job, but I have to do it for my family. I convinced them to come to England about some sports thing, but they have no idea about what I'm doing.

Sophia was practically turning purple. I swear. And you should see that face on Ian Kabra. I walked closer to them without a sound. So ninja like Dan right? Just when I was behind him, I got a better look of his face. It was full of anger. I gave a laugh.

There should be a T.V. show on the Cahills or something. It would be a hilarious comedy.

He released Sophia. She fell to the floor and coughed violently. I've never thought of Ian as strong, but seeing Sophia like that was a surprise.

Ian's face turned my direction. Just like that I punched his face and knocked him out. Screw that poison stuff. I'm not a Lucian. This was way easier. I carried his body and put it on the cart.

"Why are you here?" Sophia's voice was cracked as she tried to breathe normally.

"Because you're weak so I've came to help?" I said in an agitated voice.

"I do not need help!"

"Cool. Explain how you're on the ground, almost suffocated because of Kabra. Next time I'll wait longer so you'll to appreciate me."

She had a scowling expression on her face. "Whatever."

I looked at her sitting there. "Dude, what are you doing? Stop sitting there like an idiot and help me bring these bodies to the Director."

She stood up and walk to my side. We pushed the cart together to the back of the school.

"Just so you know, you're so screwed."

"Why would I be-"

"Because you failed your mission," I told her. I don't know why, but I was really happy about it. Just seeing her made me want to punch someone.

"Well I hope the punishment will not be so severe."

I chuckled. "My ass. Like the Director won't kill you."

She said nothing. She was probably thinking about what kind of beating she was entering. I guess I kind of feel bad for her, but her fault, her problem.

We reach the back. A dark truck was parked.

Jordan stood in front of it smoking a cigar. "There you are."

"Yeah. The bodies are in here." I point at the cart.

We carelessly throw the bodies into the truck. I get on the truck with Sophia and Jordan starts driving.

"Halt!" I look at the mirror reflecting the back. The school's guards were chasing after us. A car was speeding towards us with other guards inside.

Jordan started speeding faster. "Damn guards."

"Really?" I say. "Now we're going to be seen."

Sophia sighed. "Let's play a game. Whoever throws the most darts at the guards win?"

I smile. "Sure."

We get some tiny darts on the truck and start throwing it at them. It was like a shooting game on Xbox. I have to admit, Sophia's good. When they were all down, she screamed victory.

Jordan stopped the car. We got out and I opened the back of the truck. Amy and Natalie were still unconscious. On the other hand, Ian was standing with a confused face.

I grabbed him I slapped him on the face.

"What the hell was that? Where am I?

Sophia came out the truck. She looked at Ian and grabbed his neck. Her hands squeezed his neck as strong as she could.

"We don't want him dead, idiot. And you're not making him suffer that much with that weak hand."

"Shut up." She released him.

I took out an injector and gave him a little of that natol stuff. We brought the bodies to the meeting area and tied their arms, wrists, knees, and ankles. Sophia duck tapped their mouths. We waited for the Director to come. She wasn't going to be here in hours.

"What do you think the Director will do to me? I mean, I had almost gotten caught.

"Scream at you probably. Then maybe kill you?" I shrug.

Her face was like a statue. She eyes were widened with fear.

"Just relax and deal with it. Not my problem."

"But she threatened all of us that if we fail the slightest bit we will die. And to clarify die, I mean to never breathe again!"

I sigh. "I think I know what it means."

"Well I don't _want_ to die." Said says.

I shrug. I don't want to be involved with anything. I'm doing everything I can here to protect my family. And at the end, I'll be rewarded with power. Nothing will interfere with that.

We waited hours. Finally, Jordan alerted us that the Director was here.

Heels clicked. My heart started beating faster. I've done nothing wrong, but being in the same room as the Director and Kellie made me paranoid. Every moment I'm there with them makes me feel like I'm going to be punished.

Dan POV

My eyes opened. Every inch I moved ached.

"Dan! What are you doing?" Nellie took off her earphones and looked at me sharply.

"I'm getting this bad feeling. It's like I know Amy's in trouble or something."

"Kid, I'm pretty sure she's okay."

I shook my head. "I'm serious. She's _not_. We have to go find her."

I tried to get up, but I fell down.

"You're going to hurt yourself even more. Just wait two more days. Maybe we'll get you out early."

"No, we have to go now!"

"Amy's fine. I just talked to her last night. Just relax."

"Nellie, I know I joke a lot, but we really have to go!" I forced myself up, trying not to fall back. The pain was crazy. It was like someone punching my back continuously while a bus was weighing on my chest.

I groaned. Nellie rushed towards me. "Stop it! You can't go yet!"

I pushed her and got on my feet, but suddenly, I felt dizzy. It was like the walls were coming closer trying to flatten me. Suddenly everything turned black.

When I woke up, I sat up with no pain at all. Weird.

In the room, Nellie slept on a chair with her iPod. I got off the hospital bed and looked around for my shoes. I looked for a bag. There has to be some of my clean clothes somewhere. After a few minutes, I found a gym bag with a T-shirt and shorts inside under Nellie's chair. Really? This isn't really the season to be wearing shorts in 50degree weather. I changed myself and got ready to leave.

"Hey," I said to the cell phone. "Can you get me the old man on the phone?"

"Who?" asked the receiver. "Hold on, you are supposed to be at the hospital!"

"Mr. McIntyre, get Uncle Fiske on the phone!"

"Dan, you have to back to the hospital. Where is Nellie?"

"Stop it! You need to let me talk to Uncle Fiske," I shouted. Can't he see that it's important?

"Well, there is a problem. He has gone missing. We-"

"Missing? Where is he?" Uncle Fiske is missing? That's like a load of garbage. I mean, yeah there are lots of reasons to take him, but how? It's not like someone can just kidnap him under the protection of the Madrigals.

"I don't know. But the Vespers are behind it."

Of course it's because of the Vespers. It's always them, right? Then, I realized that Amy might be there. My instincts are telling me that. My anger rose. "They probably have my sister!"

"How can you say that? She is safe at the school in-"I hung up on him. I _have_ to go help her. I ran back to my hospital room. Nellie was still asleep but I shook her up.

"Wha'? Dan? What are you doing?" She rubbed her eyes.

I grab her hand out of the room. "We're going to England."

"Dan, go back to your bed. I'm tired."

I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door of the room. I looked for around for security and nurses. None of them were watching us. I grabbed Nellie's hand and rushed out of the hospital.

"Dan! Stop!" She struggled to get out of my grip.

I called a taxi and shoved Nellie into it. "We're going to the airport!"

"No, we're not!" Nellie screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hurry up! Start driving!" I told the driver. The driver nodded and started for the airport.

Nellie widened her eyes. "Why are you listening to the kid? Dan, what's with you?"

"I told you about Amy and we're going to help her."

"But you're still weak. You can't go! Driver stop!" I stuffed my hand to her mouth.

"Don't! Keep going!"

Nellie glared at me and removed my hand. "Fine, we're going to England. Have you thought about how to find Amy?"

**I'm glad my begging for reviews worked…but I'm going to beg again. See that funny looking button there? Click it. In doing so, you just might make someone walking on this same Earth happier. ;D**

**~urnotspecial~**


End file.
